Love is Blind
by serina-phantom
Summary: Johan returns to North Academy after confessing to Judai that he loves him. He then hears that Judai has fallen into a coma! Johan returns and Judai awakens, only, he's blind! Is it due to the coma, or is something more sinister at work here? JohanXJudai
1. News at North

**Title**: Love is Blind

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language, mild violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (hinted other pairings)

**Summary**: When Johan goes back to North Academy, he confesses to Judai just before he leaves. He then gets word at North Academy that Judai has fallen into a coma. Johan rushes to Duel Academy in hopes that Judai will awaken. Judai does, but when he awakens from his coma, he's _blind_! Is his blindness permanent or temporary? Can Johan cure it? And is it just blindness, or is Judai's life in jeopardy?

Me: Okay! The winner of our poll was "_Love is Blind_", so here it is, guys!

Lucy: _Love is Blind _has been removed from the poll, but if you haven't voted for another fic, this is the time to do so! So please look forward to the next winner when it is up!

Me: We hope you will all enjoy this story as much as we enjoyed writing it!

Lucy: Chapter start!

**Notes**: We have recently changed around the way we write stories, so _italics _mean thoughts in most cases. Just so that the first part doesn't confuse you. It's Johan's thoughts, the first paragraph in _italics_. Enjoy the story!

**_Chapter One: News at North_**

_It's strange, in a way..._

_You get called down to the Principal's office, and everyone makes a taunting noise, increasing your worries that you're in trouble. You try to ignore it, but deep down, your heart is pounding with each step you take towards the closed doors._

_You carefully open them, and ask "You wanted to see me, Sir?". The principal swivels around in their chair and will sometime's offer you a seat, but if you're smart, you'll stand. Better to make a hasty retreat then have to waste time getting out of the chair._

_The principal taps on the desk with the end of his pen, a sound that echoes louder than usual. Each thump against the desk is like a hand gripping your heart. You can't help but shudder, the hairs on the back of your neck rising._

_Just when you think you're getting in deep trouble, you sprout wings and fly out of there!_

_You rise higher and higher, becoming smaller and smaller, hearing the teacher shout after you to get back to where you were. You're free! You are no longer bound by limits!_

_But then, just as you are about to get out of there, you hit a spider's web, and are stuck._

_You struggle and struggle, but no matter what you do, you can't ever escape. You hear a soft noise, a sudden weight jostle the web, and when you look up, you see the giant spider crawling towards you, teeth gnashing._

_You scream, but no one comes to your aid._

_You wished you had stayed with the principal._

_Too late now..._

_Too late..._

A loud thud echoes as a hand slams down on the Principal's desk. "Mr. Johan Andersen! Are you even listening to me?"

"H-huh?" Johan snapped back into awareness, pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind. He glanced up and saw the red face of his principal right in front of him. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "O-of course I am, Sir. Why would you think I wasn't?" The bluenette laughed at the raised eyebrow the principal gave him.

Johan had been called out of class to come to the principal's office. His classmates had all taunted him, since Johan never got called down to the principal's office. He ignored them and made his way to the office, trying to take as much time as he needed to get there, doing anything in the halls that would prolong his meeting with the head of North Academy.

"Well," the principal sighed and put his pen on the desk.

The principal reminded Johan a lot of Duel Academy's vice chancellor, Napoleon. They had the same build, and a similar personality. However, North Academy's principal was ten times nicer than Napoleon was.

"Johan, my boy, I have some horrible news," the principal confessed. Johan felt his body go stiff.

"If this is about that test we took a few days ago, I didn't cheat! Marcy Perkins tried to make me an accomplice by trying to make me text her my answers, but I didn't do it! My phone was off!" he confessed honestly. "And I also wasn't the one whose phone rang in the middle of class! We just have similar ring tones! And I-"

"Johan, it doesn't concern _any _of that at all!" the principal waved his hand to cease the bluenette's rantings. He pointed the tip of the pen in Johan's direction. "But I will have some questions regarding Marcy Perkins _later_."

Johan gulped and nodded. He felt slightly relieved. But if he wasn't here for that stuff, why else was he here? _I haven't done anything wrong. At least, not that I can think of, _he thought.

"Johan, this involves a friend of yours over at Duel Academy. I think his name is... um... Judai Yugi?" the principal said.

Johan's heat skipped. "J-Judai _Yuki_," he said. The principal nodded, murmuring that that was the correct name. Johan could hear his heart pounding. _Is something wrong with Judai? _he found himself thinking. A cold sensation raced up his spine, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. "W-what happened?"

"I regret to say that, a short while after you and the other transfer students left Duel Academy, Judai Yuki had a seizure and fell terribly ill," the principal pushed a piece of messy hair behind his ear. Johan gulped, his heart pulsating. He could feel his blood running cold. Just the mere thought of Judai laying on the ground, twitching and crying out in pain as he had a seizure was too much to bear. The image wouldn't leave his mind, no matter how hard he tried to force it out.

"Judai Yuki fell into a Level 1(1) coma about a week ago."

Johan's eyes widened in horror. He couldn't breathe all of a sudden. He staggered back and used the wall for support. The principal didn't seem to notice, and kept rambling about some things that the doctors at Duel Academy were concerned about, but Johan couldn't hear any of it. His heart was racing, and he feared that it would burst through his rib cage any moment.

_A Level 1 coma, _Johan gulped again, eyes wide. _T-that means there's a chance that Judai won't wake up!_

The principal was still ranting on. "And so, because of what the doctors have found, they believe that Mr. Yuki's comatose state might not be caused by a blow to the head, but by some other means of-"

"I have to be there."

The principal paused in half sentence and glanced up at Johan. "W-what was that, Johan, my boy?" he asked.

Johan lifted his head, eyes blazing. The principal scooted back in his seat a short amount. He could feel the intensity of Johan's gaze from where he was sitting. The bluenette stood tall.

"I _have _to be there!" he repeated. Johan marched up and slammed his hands on the desk. "I have to go and see him! I-I don't know why, but I feel that if anyone can bring Judai out of his coma, it's _me_!"It was cocky, Johan knew, but he felt a deep connection to Judai. If anyone's voice could reach Judai from wherever he was in his mind, it was definitely him! Judai had already saved him from the darkness once with just his voice, so why shouldn't Johan be able to do the same?

The principal stared long and hard into Johan's eyes.

He could tell that no matter what he said, the bluenette was not going to surrender until he was on the next ship out to Duel Academy. The portly man sighed and pushed a document forward.

"I had... a feeling you would be needing this. So I kept it ready, just in case," he said.

Johan glanced down and read the blue piece of paper in front of him. It was a document written in scrawly letters, but the title was as clear as day for the young bluenette.

_School Transfer Documents_

"And this time," the principal handed Johan a pen. "This transfer document is for a permanent transfer."

Johan's green eyes doubled. If this was true, then that means that he would be able to transfer to Duel Academy and stay there with Judai! He wouldn't have to come back to North, at least, not right away.

Johan nodded and signed away on the papers. His mother would sign them. He couldn't go unless she did. But Johan wasn't worried that his mother wouldn't let him go. He had told her all about Judai, and she had told him that when the chance arrived, that she would be more than happy to let Johan returned to Duel Academy to be with him.

Once he was done, Johan tore out of the principal's office. The principal was going to call his mother and discuss what was to occur. Johan didn't want to have to be there when it happened. He had a lot on his mind right at the moment.

_How? _he thought as he rushed down the halls, narrowly escaping collisions with other students and teachers. _How did something like this happen to Judai? How!_

Johan stopped running and leaned up against the wall. Memories from a short while ago, when he left Duel Academy to return to North, came flooding back. The thoughts he had repressed returned. Johan bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood.

_Oh yeah..._

_It must have been **that**..._

* * *

Me: All right! Chapter one is finished! (1) I don't know a lot about comas, but I read that Level 1 means no response to anything, and is a deep sleep, so Judai is in a comatose state in which he can't respond, hear, or even tell what is going on. He's reaaaaaally into his coma.

Lucy: We know it's short, but we are pleased that you all read it! The next one will explain what "that" is, so there is no need to worry! So, we will all learn what happened xD

Me: So please review nicely and we shall update soon!


	2. Clinging to the Past

**Title**: Love is Blind

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language, mild violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (hinted other pairings)

**Summary**: When Johan goes back to North Academy, he confesses to Judai just before he leaves. He then gets word at North Academy that Judai has fallen into a coma. Johan rushes to Duel Academy in hopes that Judai will awaken. Judai does, but when he awakens from his coma, he's _blind_! Is his blindness permanent or temporary? Can Johan cure it? And is it just blindness, or is Judai's life in jeopardy?

Me: The next chapter is up and running!

Lucy: Johan remembers when he confessed to Judai! And then we get to see what has become of the brunette at Duel Academy!

Me: So please enjoy this chapter, guys!

**_Chapter Two: Clinging to the Past_**

He remembered when it had happened. It was a short while after Judai had saved him and the others. Judai had rescued him from Yubel's control, and Johan had returned to Duel Academy to find that Judai was gone.

Shortly after, Judai returned. Johan had never been so relieved in his life. He had hugged the brunette so tightly he thought he was going to end up popping the poor boy. But none of it seemed to matter.

Judai was safe...

_It seems so long ago now..._

Johan laughed and walked beside Judai. It was late at night, and they were both supposed to be sleeping. Johan's boat back to Europe arrived early, and Judai had classes in the morning that he had to attend.

Even so, neither of them wanted to spend their last night together sleeping.

_But it was only a few weeks ago..._

Johan glanced down and saw the brunette still laughing. They had just come from Jim's room after watching a movie, "_Malibu Shark Attack_". They all thought it was going to be scary, but the three of them spent most of their time laughing and pissing themselves because it was so fake and hilarious. They were all sore from laughing so hard by the time the credits started rolling.

"Did you see how fake those things were?" Judai asked, wiping tears from his eyes. Johan laughed.

"Yeah. And that gore? God! I thought _1950s _horror movies were bad!" Judai burst out into another fit of laughter. Johan doubled over and the two of them just stood there, laughing as if there was no tomorrow.

When they finally stopped, Johan turned his attention towards the starry skies that rested over their heads.

The moon was hidden behind a slight amount of clouds, but the stars shone bright. It was a chilly night, but it was refreshing in a way. It made Johan feel like he was home in Europe once again. He was use to chilly night, but as he could see from Judai's constant shivering and his series of teeth-chattering, he wasn't.

"Cold, Judai?" Johan laughed.

Judai cast him a glare. "Shut it, Johan!"

Johan just laughed. Judai started shrieking at him and flailing his fists, shouting that it wasn't funny and to take him seriously when he was trying to be menacing. This made Johan laugh harder. He found it hilarious that Judai was trying to seem angry. It was... cute.

_Cute..._

_Have I always found him cute?_

_Yes..._

When Johan finally stopped laughing, Judai had his arms folded across his chest and was pouting. The bluenette decided not to push Judai's buttons anymore and just stared up at the stars.

He felt Judai huddle close to him, still shivering from the cold. Johan closed his eyes and thought. He couldn't do it now. It was going to ruin everything if he said it!

But this might... be the last time he ever saw Judai.

And he wasn't about to let his feelings be for naught. He wouldn't leave without telling Judai. He would regret it for the rest of his life if he never told Judai how he felt about him.

Johan wrapped his arm around Judai and brought him close. Judai jerked from his state of coldness and noticed a sudden warmth spread through his body. He glanced up and saw Johan still looking to the stairs. Judai felt a faint blush creeping across his cheeks. The moonlight and starlight made Johan look amazing, almost like a god.

"Johan..." Judai whispered.

"Judai," Johan spoke gently, his voice almost a breath. Judai could feel a warmth spread through him in the chilly night air. Johan turned and placed his hands on Judai's shoulders. Judai slowly locked eyes with the bluenette. He knew his face must have been a deep shade of scarlet, but the night hid it.

"Judai, you know... There's something I never told you," Johan breathed. He saw the hurt that flashed through Judai's eyes. He knew that it would be the case. He and Judai had promised to tell each other everything. When they became friends, they promised no secrets, no hidden facts. They were to know everything about each other. "Judai..."

Judai gulped when he felt two of Johan's fingers go under his chin and lift it up so that Judai was locking eyes with him. Judai shivered, and he knew that Johan could feel him shivering. But no matter how surprised he was, no matter how nervous, he couldn't bring himself to look away from Johan's eyes.

"Judai, I have always wanted to tell you this. Ever since I realized how I felt, I wanted so much to say this. But I was too much of a chicken to actually do anything against it, and now... Now it's too late..." Johan whispered.

"J-Johan..." Judai whispered. He swallowed a lump in his throat. "W-what-"

"I love you, Judai."

_I love you._

_Three words that can save the most noble souls, and can also break the strongest spirits._

Judai's brown eyes widened considerably. He saw Johan staring down at him, and he was aware of the hand on his shoulder, as well as the fingers under his chin. He felt a sudden cold wave rush through him. Johan was staring at him with such a serious look that Judai could feel his legs turning to Jell-O with each second.

"J-Johan..." Judai whispered.

Johan stopped and turned his gaze away. He closed his eyes and removed his hands from Judai's body. He hesitated before taking a swift step backwards. He could see Judai trembling, and Johan thought for a moment that he was going to be rejected. He closed his eyes. He couldn't handle seeing Judai like this.

"Forgive me," Johan whispered. He took another step backwards. He could feel sorrow welling up in his chest. He saw Judai still standing in the same position, his eyes still wide.

"FORGIVE ME!"

With that, Johan turned and tore off in the direction of the Obelisk dorms. He didn't hear Judai turning and shouting his name. He just focused on getting to the dorms before someone saw that he was going to cry.

What Johan didn't see was Judai shuddering and crumpling to his knees. He didn't see Judai cry out for him, nor did he see Judai curl up on the ground and lay still, where he was to be found insanely ill the next morning, hours after Johan left for North Academy.

_God dammit! I-I should have listened to what Judai would have said!_

_T-this... This is all my fault!_

_Judai's in a coma because of me! All because of me!_

Johan clenched his fist at the memory. The shocked look in Judai's eyes. There was love behind it. Judai must have felt the same way for him, but Johan hadn't given him a chance to answer, and the shock and stress of Johan leaving like that must have...

Johan closed his eyes and grit his teeth. _No, _he thought. The image of Judai laying in a bed, trapped deep in a coma, all because of what had happened, flashed through his mind. Johan could feel tears filling the corners of his eyes, so he bit down on his lower lip, tasting the metallic blood that he must have drawn.

_NO!_

Johan slammed his fist into the window of the boat that he was taking. He heard the glass shatter, and he was aware that he must have cut his hand terribly. He couldn't feel the blood that came from the small wounds he made, though he was amazed it wasn't much worse than that. Johan glanced down at his hand and frowned.

_Judai,_ he thought. _Be strong. I'm coming._

**

* * *

**

At Duel Academy, it was just beginning to be early evening. The sun had just barely started setting, and the clouds were a mixture of orange and bright pink. The warm wind was gently rustling the trees, sending soft dead leaves crumpling to the ground, where they would be picked up by rakes the next day. It was truly a lovely sight to behold.

Deep within the infirmiry, the lights were almost completely off. Most of the people in Duel Academy were eating dinner about now, and only one of the beds in the room was occupied.

Shou Marufuji, younger brother to Zane Marufuji, also called Kaiser, sat as close to the bed as he could, keeping a silent vigil over the young man lying still and silent.

Shou's glasses were fogged up from his unshed tears, and his Obelisk Blue uniform was thrown over the back of the chair. He had his arms folded across his chest, his knee bent over his other leg, bouncing up and down slowly. He had stayed in this position for what felt like hours, and though he was sore, he refused to move.

_I left your side once, Aniki, _Shou thought, biting his lower lip. _I'm not ever going to do it again._

Shou had refused to leave Judai's side since the moment they found him in the forests of Duel Academy, a short while after Johan and the rest of the transfer students had left for their true homes. Shou had gone searching for Judai, since the loving brunette hadn't come to see Johan or any of his other friends off.

Shou had found Judai sprawled on the ground, teeth chattering, skin a pale blue. Shou rushed immediately to him to discover that Judai was burning with fever, and that he wouldn't awaken. He had rushed his aniki to the infirmary, where Ayukawa had labeled that Judai might have hypothermia. Shou swore that he would stay beside Judai and monitor him.

A short while after that, Judai had a seizure.

The mini bluenette remembered that day all too well. He had never been so horrified. Judai had fallen off the bed after trying to stand, and he was soon flopping around as if he were being electrocuted. This went on for only a short time, but then, he fell deathly still and no matter what Shou shouted or did, Judai's eyelids would not flutter open.

Ayukawa had come rushing to the brunette's aid, and returned him to his bed. She did tests on him for such a long time. She even asked Shou to squeeze Judai's hand and see if he responded. Shou did. He held Judai's hand and squeezed it, but the brunette didn't have any reaction to his friend's touch. Shou attempted it again, but still, Judai would not respond. It was around that time that Ayukawa labeled Judai as unresponsive to stimulus.

She pronounced him to be in a Level 1 coma.

_Damn you, Johan! _Shou thought angrily. He had known that Johan was with Judai right before this had happened. He knew that Judai secretly liked Johan very much, Judai had told Shou this. Shou had told Judai to just be honest with his feelings, and he would be accepted. Shou now thought that Judai's condition was all Johan's fault.

_Johan Andersen, I fucking swear to you, _Shou thought with a silent snarl. _If my Aniki doesn't wake up ever again because of you, I will kill you. I don't care about the jail time. I. Will. Kill. You._

Shou took one glance down at the brunette.

Judai looked so... abnormal.

He didn't look different at all, but the way he was laying, so still and motionless, was strange. Shou had slept in the same dorm as Judai for a semester or two, and each time he did, Judai was always moving around in his sleep, making some sort of noise. The way he was laying now, without making a single sound, was just wrong. Someone so full of life didn't look right when they were in a coma.

Judai looked as if he were sleeping. He was silent, eyes closed gently, and it looked as if you could shake him and he would awaken. Shou had attempted so a few times, expecting Judai to open his eyes, laugh and ask: "What are you moping for? I'm fine."

But it never happened.

Judai's eyes hadn't opened in so long, Shou thought he would spend the rest of eternity like this.

_Dammit Johan! I'll kill you for breaking Judai's heart like this! _the mini bluenette thought bitterly. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, feeling that he needed to sleep for a moment. _But... Johan might be the only one who can awaken Aniki. I'll have to have faith in him... for now, _the mini bluenette thought as he let his mind wander into a calming sleep.

* * *

Me: Oh no! Shou's kinda pissed at Johan, but that will end!

Lucy: But what will happen when Johan finally gets there to save Judai? Will he be successful? Or will Judai stay trapped inside his coma for the rest of his life?

Me: Please review if you all want to find out what will happen!


	3. Digging Deeper

**Title**: Love is Blind

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language, mild violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (hinted other pairings)

**Summary**: When Johan goes back to North Academy, he confesses to Judai just before he leaves. He then gets word at North Academy that Judai has fallen into a coma. Johan rushes to Duel Academy in hopes that Judai will awaken. Judai does, but when he awakens from his coma, he's _blind_! Is his blindness permanent or temporary? Can Johan cure it? And is it just blindness, or is Judai's life in jeopardy?

Me: This is the next chapter!

Lucy: We see what Judai's mind is like now that he's in a coma! We also get to see what is going to happen with Johan! Is he going to come and rescue Judai from the darkness?

Me: Read on to find out!

**_Chapter Three: Digging Deeper_**

It was... dark. It was all around, as if a great fog had built up. Where it began or where it ended remained a mystery. Was he able to see? Or rather, was there anything to see?

Deep, chocolate brown eyes stared blankly ahead, their color slowly dulling into a pale black. Long, messy bangs fell in front of his eyes, shielding more than half of his paler-than-usual face. His knees were drawn to his chin, arms holding them close. He didn't even notice the dirt and mud that was covering his Osiris Red jacket or his white jeans.

How long had he been there? When had he arrived? These questions and many more just buzzed around in his mind. He didn't know where he was. He didn't care. Wherever it was, it was as black and vacant as his heart.

**Drip.**

He was jostled back into awareness by the sound of something dripping. He didn't look up, but he kept an ear out for the noise. That way, if it happened again, he's know where it came from. The noise echoed, then fell silent.

**Dr-drip.**

He slowly lifted his head up, looking from his knees and around. The darkness was everywhere. He felt cold and numb. His body was like lead, sore and tired. He had no sense of time. How long had he been here?

"Ugh..." he tried to open his mouth and call out, but nothing came except for a low groan. He couldn't feel. Nothing except the cold loneliness that seeped through him.

_Where is this place?_ he thought. _Where am I?_

"_Hey_..."

Eyes widened slightly. His head lifted up and looked around. There was still nothing. He was now, however, aware that he was levitating in the air, seeing what looked like a pool of dark, thick water below him.

"Ah?" he made a soft noise deep in his chest as he looked around.

_"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around._"

He knew it was his voice. He closed his mouth, but he could still hear it echoing off the walls around him. Walls? There weren't any walls. But if that was the case, then why was it echoing? He wasn't saying anything. His lips hadn't opened in several minutes, so why was his voice still being heard?

A thought, maybe?

"_Well, when you say it like that..._"

Eyes widened. His heart started pounding at a rate that he thought it was going to explode. He didn't have to try and think. He knew who this voice belonged to.

"J-Jo..." he parted his lips and tried to speak the name. "Jo...h-han..."

Judai could hear the voice, but he couldn't see. He glanced around and saw nothing but the water and the darkness. Where was the voice coming from? Where was Johan? Where was anything?

_"Eh? That Johan guy... That's me._"

Judai would know that voice anywhere. He heard a laugh echo as well, a laugh that he had missed so dearly. He glanced around desperately now, now fully aware of his surroundings.

"Johan..." he started off softly, but his cries grew more frantic with each and every second. What was happening? Where was he? What was going on? Where was Johan? Johan...

Something warm and wet was sliding down his cheek. Judai didn't know what it was. It slid down his cheek, to the edge of his chin, and stayed there for a short while.

"Johan..." Judai whispered weakly. Where was he?

_"Judai..._"

The crystal tear seemed frozen in time, just waiting for the moment when it would be freed from the brunette. It was waiting for its moment. A silent countdown was issued through the darkness.

_"I love you._"

Judai sniffled and shuddered. "I-I..." he trailed off, unable to speak anymore. Johan wasn't here. Johan wasn't coming anymore. Johan had left for North Academy. Johan wasn't ever going to come back.

He seemed colder than before, all of a sudden. A dark feeling swept over him. Memories of the bluenette smiling, laughing, grinning, all of them seemed to flash before him like a movie. He couldn't hear Johan speak anymore, but he could see him. It hurt. His heart hurt. The man that he cared the most for was gone.

"I..."

The tear was finally freed, and went falling ever so slowly. The small bead of salty water that held the brunette's love, sorrow, desire, and want fell slowly through the air, towards the ground.

It landed gently on the surface of the dark water. The countdown had been finished.

**CRACK!**

Judai felt something latch onto his wrist and drag it down. His dull eyes glanced over and saw a gray blur wrapped around his wrist. He struggled and shook his wrist, trying to get it off.

Another wrapped around his other wrist. Judai glanced over and saw a thick amount of chains surging towards him from the water. They wrapped around his body, squeezing the life out of him. Judai's cries of agony were lost in the darkness as he screamed and flailed. He wasn't going to let his tears fall again.

_JOHAN! _

The thought vanished from his mind almost instantly. He couldn't shout the name. His throat was squeezed by a thick chain, cutting off any ability he had to speak. The chains tightened and started yanking him down towards the darkness. Wherever the water led to, Judai was going to it, no matter what he did to fight against it.

Tears started to fall down his porcelain-colored cheeks.

_Johan,_ the name was thought so softly. His pale lips moved to mouth the name as he was pulled to the water. Once the chains started to drag him through, he was aware of the cold feeling.

The chains started pulling him down gently. He was up to his ankles in water, now to his shins, now to his knees. The chains seemed to loosen as he was being dragged under. He couldn't fight back. There was no need to keep him so tight. Judai kept silent, his tears falling until he was up to his neck in the water.

_Save me._

The chains finally released and Judai was fully submerged in the thick water. Judai opened his mouth to scream, but he was still mute. A mass of bubbles rushed from his throat, and his chest started to hurt. Was he dying? It didn't seem to matter to him anymore. He just cried softly and let the water take him under.

He couldn't get any air... His eyes were closed tightly as he tried to maintain any consciousness he held, but soon, he felt his mind slip into the deepest depths of the darkness, and he lost himself.

_Johan... _

* * *

Me: Oh noes! Johan, you better hurry before it's too late!

Lucy: Hopefully, he'll be able to rescue Judai from the darkness before he doesn't awaken ever again! And if that's the case, what will Johan do? He will lose his mind is what he'll do!

Me: Please review! We update faster when we get reviews xD


	4. Judai's Twisted Memories

**Title**: Love is Blind

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language, mild violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (hinted other pairings)

**Summary**: When Johan goes back to North Academy, he confesses to Judai just before he leaves. He then gets word at North Academy that Judai has fallen into a coma. Johan rushes to Duel Academy in hopes that Judai will awaken. Judai does, but when he awakens from his coma, he's _blind_! Is his blindness permanent or temporary? Can Johan cure it? And is it just blindness, or is Judai's life in jeopardy?

Me: Okay! Here is the next chapter, guys!

Lucy: Judai's fallen deep into his coma, and Johan is the only one who can rescue him! But will our bluenette be able to? If you wanna find out, you will have to read it!

Me: Please enjoy, guys!

**_Chapter Four: Judai's Twisted Memories_**

The lights in the infirmary were off, and it was empty, savor the single young man laying comatose in his bed. The only sensation of light was the blue computer screen, turned to face away from the young man. It was silent, except for the light hum of the computer monitor, and if one listened closely, they could hear the soft, shallow breaths of the comatose brunette.

It had been a few days, and Ayukawa had told Shou to get some rest and sleep in his dorm room. It had taken a lot of bickering, but Shou finally collapsed from exhaustion, and Kenzan brought him back to the Obelisk Dorms.

The time was currently 12:26 AM, and Judai was still as deep in his coma as he had been a short while ago. If anything, he seemed to have slip further into it over night.

The lock on the door snapped, and it slid open, revealing a tall man. He walked inside the room, forgetting to flick on the light switch. He motioned for the young man to follow. The young man carefully walked in after him, head turning and studying his surroundings. The tall man, the principal of the school, Samejima, turned to the young man.

"Johan, I know this must be hard to do, after only being home for a short while," he said. "But with what's happened, we really had no where else to turn, you see. So, when this is over, you may leave as soon as you see fit. We wouldn't want to keep you here longer than you needed to be, so please, feel free to go as soon as you wish."

Johan's silhouette nodded carefully. "I see... When exactly did he slip into the coma?" his voice was low as he spoke.

"A short while ago," Samejima answered. "It began right after we found him after you and the others left Duel Academy. We're not sure why, but we feel that _you_ are the only one who can bring him out of it."

Johan seemed to understand. He nodded carefully and turned towards the bed where the young Osiris student lay. "By this point, I guess that must be the truth. You may go, Samejima-san. I can handle it from here."

Samejima nodded and turned, leaving the infirmary and locking it. He didn't want anyone coming in and disrupting the bluenette.

Once he was alone, Johan turned his full attention to the young man in the bed. He sat down on the chair that Shou had dragged in when Judai had fallen ill, and peered down to the brunette. He smiled softly at the sight of the brunette, but the smile soon turned into a frown when he saw how still Judai was. Someone as lively as him shouldn't be this still. It seemed... wrong.

His hand carefully reached down and stroked Judai's cheek. He brushed Judai's hair out of his face, and it was at that time that he noticed the thin streams of tears that Judai was crying in his deep comatose state.

He smiled sadly. "Your heart is really hurting, isn't it, Judai?" he asked. "I guess it's all my fault for leaving you like that in the first place. Please... forgive me..."

Judai didn't respond to the boy's voice. Johan slipped his hand into Judai's, cringing at how cold the young Osiris felt. He gave Judai's hand a gentle squeeze, like he heard Shou had done.

Johan became instantly discouraged when Judai didn't squeeze back, or even move. The bluenette tried to squeeze the brunette's hand again, but as before, Judai wouldn't respond. Johan peered down at Judai. Judai looked so peaceful in his sleep, but the tears that were slipped down his cheeks proved that he was anything but at peace. Johan sighed and rose to his feet, still holding onto Judai's hand.

"Johan? Are you ready, dear?"

Out of thin air appeared a large white horse with large feathery wings, a large blue horn, and bright blue hooves. Beside him materialized a medium-sized purple cat with a large purple gem on her chest. Large eyelashes batted gently as the Amethyst Cat glanced around the room. She then looked to the bed.

Johan looked over and nodded to his two duel spirits. "Sapphire, Amethyst, thanks for helping me out with this," he said.

"Don't thank us just yet, Johan. We just don't want you getting hurt," Sapphire Pegasus said. Amethyst Cat brushed past the giant white horse and stood by Johan. Her nose nuzzled his hand, coaxing him to pet her on the head. Johan did just that as soon as he got the message.

Sapphire Pegasus snorted and stamped his hoof. "Shall we get down to business? From what I hear, Judai's mind is in a deep state of turmoil, and we have to rescue him as soon as we can," he said.

Johan gave a simple nod. "Right."

"Rubi!" Ruby Carbuncle materialized onto Johan's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek.

Johan smiled and stroked her head. "Ruby, I'm sorry. But can you stay and monitor Judai from out here? I don't want to risk putting you in any danger," he said. At Ruby's disappointed face, Johan smiled. "Besides, you can stay and say hi to Hane Kuriboh. I know you missed him."

Ruby perked up at this and nodded. "Rubi!"

"All right," Johan laughed softly. He looked down at Judai and held the brunette's hand close to his lips. _Don't worry, Judai, _Johan thought. He carefully pressed his lips against Judai's hand and then laid it across Judai's stomach. _I'll rescue you. Don't you worry about that._

Sapphire Pegasus snorted to get Johan's attention. "Shall we then?" he asked. "Johan, you know what to do."

"Yes," Johan gave a swift nod.

He looked down and placed his hand on Judai's cheek. He smiled gently as he climbed onto the bed, so that he was hovering above the comatose young brunette. He brought himself down so that he was practically laying on top of the young man. Green eyes glew with determination, and a cautious smile brushed over his lips. His thumb carefully brushed away Judai's tears.

"I'm sorry, Judai... I pray you'll forgive me when this is all over?" he joked. _Then maybe, God willing, we will be able to be together. _

Johan lowered himself and touched his lips gently against the comatose Osiris's. When he saw that it did nothing, he deepened the kiss, wrapping his hand around Judai's and interlocking their fingers. Sapphire and Amethyst used their strength to open the path into Judai's mind, and in a flash of light, the two spirits vanished, and Johan's soul left his body into Judai's mind, his soulless body's lips still pressed against the unconscious brunette's.

* * *

"Where the Hell... are we!" Johan glanced around quickly. His voice echoed off the walls that they flew down.

The bluenette was seated on Sapphire's back with Amethyst right beside them. The large white horse was standing in the middle of a large room, his wings tucked in, in such a way that protected the bluenette from harm.

"Is this... Judai's mind?" he added to his previous question.

"It would appear that way," Amethyst Cat said. Her eyes batted as she looked around the room that they had landed in.

The room was all distorted. and the walls were black and red in checkered shapes. There were large windows that bulged in and out in certain areas, and they were covered with thick, green curtains. Shelves that held dolls of all shapes and sizes surrounded the room. On the other side of the room was a giant doorway, covered by another set of green curtains, revealing a pitch dark room that Johan couldn't see into. From the ceiling hung a giant chandelier made of gold and glass. It was a creepy room, like something out of _Dr. Seuss_, or even from _Alice in Wonderland_. It wasn't something Johan was use to seeing.

"This can't be Judai's mind," Johan shook his head slowly. "It seems... distorted."

"It must be due to his coma," Sapphire Pegasus suggested. He stamped his foot on the ground. It echoed around the large ceiling. "Anyway, it seems we will have to hurry up if we wish to find Judai."

"Right," Johan nodded slowly.

The bluenette glanced around and slowly got off Sapphire's back. Amethyst Cat assisted him and when Johan was safely to the checkered ground, colored green and white, she turned and got ready in case something attacked.

"Johan," Amethyst whispered. She nudged closer to the bluenette and rubbed her head against his hand. "Stay close to us, Johan. I will never forgive myself if we lose you to the Duldum."

Johan raised a fine blue eyebrow in confusion.

"The Duldum?" he asked. Amethyst Cat didn't answer him. She just narrowed her eyes and ducked down at the ready. Her nails retracted in and out. Johan turned to Sapphire Pegasus and tried to ask. "What on Earth is the-"

"_Johan!_"

Johan gasped and looked towards the dark doorway. He saw the curtains fly open, and a figure slightly shorter than he was came rushing into the room.

Johan's heart pounded. _Judai..._

Judai came trotting up to Johan. Johan noticed that Judai was wearing a plain blue T shirt and a pair of drawstring kahki pants that cut off around his shins. He was barefoot, as Johan noticed. The brunette was smiling, and Johan couldn't see any traces of angst in the brunette's chocolate colored eyes.

Johan sighed in relief. "Oh, Judai, I-"

**BAM!**

Johan gasped in horror as Judai was thrown back, a fresh wound right in his head. The brunette crumpled onto his back on the ground, a pool of blood welling behind his head.

Johan's knees trembled, and he started to collapse, but Amethyst Cat carefully held him up with her head. Johan slowly glanced over and saw a line of smoke coming from Sapphire Pegasus's horn, where he had shot an attack that had taken Judai's life. Sapphire was glaring, bent down so that the horn was still aimed at Judai.

"_Sapphire_-!" Johan roared, tears welling in his eyes. "W-what did you do! Why did you-!"

"Johan, take it easy," Sapphire Pegasus said carefully. He motioned towards the dead body of Johan's crush. "That's _not _Judai."

_Not... Judai? _Johan thought. His gaze shifted to the dead body of his crush/best friend. He gasped in terror as he saw that the dead body was not that of his friend, or rather, the face wasn't.

The false Judai's face was twisted into an expression that reminded Johan of a mask. The face was almost pitch black, and the eyes were two glowing red bullet holes. The nose was none existent, and the mouth was twisted into a huge Cheshire Cat grin. The body started disintegrating into dust with each passing moment until it was no more, the only traces of it ever existing being the small black smudges on the ground.

"Tch. Should have figured," Amethyst Cat snorted angrily. "Fucking nasty vermin."

"W-what... was that thing?" Johan asked. Amethyst Cat saw his horrified state and tried to comfort him. She licked his hand and nuzzled it. Johan pet her nose and head again, smiling softly when he heard her purring.

"It is one of Judai's twisted memories," Sapphire Pegasus said. "They're an embodiment of memories that made Judai sad, angry, depressed, and anything negative. In one's mind, they gain a physical form. If one had grabbed you, then it would have absorbed you and killed you."

The purple cat gently nuzzled Johan. "Johan, you have to stay close," Amethyst Cat said. "We'll rescue Judai. Just don't go running off on your own. We know you love him, but we don't want to lose you."

Sapphire Pegasus brushed his nose softly against Johan's cheek to calm the bluenette. "We know of your love for Judai. But, please try and keep your feelings under control. We'll find him."

Johan nodded slowly and flashed the Duel spirits a determined grin. "Thanks guys. Now, let's go save Judai!" he said.

"Yeah!" the two Duel spirits whistled.

Johan turned and looked towards the ceiling. _Judai, _he thought gently. _Please hang on. I'll be there to save you soon, so you don't have to worry about a thing. I'm coming._

Unbeknown to Johan and the two Duel spirits, a creature was watching from the shadows.

The figure was tall, reaching a height of 5'7". Her features were covered by thick shadows. The figure's arm was bent up, and she was cleaning her wrist with her tongue the way that a cat would.

She glanced up, revealing white-ivory bandages covering her eyes. Her purple-painted lips were drawn into a thin line, and her porcelain colored skin seemed to glow in the darkness.

"Hmm..."

Her voice displayed her amusement, and her lips drew back into a sadistic grin. She slowly arched her back and rose from her knees to her full height, her features still concealed by the shadows. A laugh escaped her throat, which was covered by a thick, black choker collar that tightened slightly when she spoke.

"Well well, how did Bluey get into Duldum's room?" she spoke aloud.

* * *

Me: Oh no! Someone is gonna cause issues for Johan!

Lucy: But Johan has to be careful and look for the real Judai, or else he might get sucked in and attacked by one of the twisted memories! Will he be successful?

Me: Please review and we will update!


	5. Duldum

**Title**: Love is Blind

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language, mild violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (hinted other pairings)

**Summary**: When Johan goes back to North Academy, he confesses to Judai just before he leaves. He then gets word at North Academy that Judai has fallen into a coma. Johan rushes to Duel Academy in hopes that Judai will awaken. Judai does, but when he awakens from his coma, he's _blind_! Is his blindness permanent or temporary? Can Johan cure it? And is it just blindness, or is Judai's life in jeopardy?

Me: This is the next chapter in the story!

Lucy: We get to learn a bit about the Duldum, about where Judai is, and about why Duldum is so feared by the Duel spirits!

Me: So, please enjoy!

**_Chapter Five: Duldum_**

Sapphire twitched as a noise caught his ear.

It sounded almost like something was jumping from the ceiling towards them. It was rushing ever so much closer to them with each and every passing second.

"Johan! Watch out!" Sapphire Pegasus rushed at the bluenette and pushed him out of the way. Amethyst Cat rushed right at Johan's heels right as a loud explosion came from right where Johan was standing.

Debris and giant pieces of the floor came flying from the cracks that formed in the tiled ground.

Johan threw his arms up to protect himself from the onslaught of floor. Sapphire Pegasus stood before him sideways, using his body as a shield against the new creature that arrived.

The dust that formed started to clear, giving Johan the silhouette of a young woman. The young woman had landed on her hands and knees, and she was slowly rising into a standing position. She jolted her spine back, and a loud crack followed. Johan winced at the noise. He watched as the young woman's shadow snapped her neck from left to right, brushing off pieces of the floor that had clung to her body when she landed.

When the dust finally cleared, Johan got a full image of the young woman.

She was tall, about 5'7", about six inches taller than Johan was. Her body was skinny and slender, and her chest was larger than any that Johan had ever seen. She looked strong, but at the same time, she wasn't muscle-bound. In fact, it looked as if she barely had muscles. Her skin was the color of snow, her plump lips painted a dark purple-pink. Her hair was long and fell to her ankles, her bangs almost none existent, falling at a part in the middle of her forehead and sliding down to her chin.

As for her clothes, she was dressed in what Johan would call a "S&M"(1) outfit. She had a dark navy one-piece on that was closed in the front by what appeared to be strings. The outfit was sleeveless, and it reminded Johan of a bathing suit, in a way. The chest and stomach part of the outfit looked like it was going to pop open at any minute. Her legs were covered with what looked like long gray boots made out of cloth with dark navy strings wrapped around them in criss-cross patterns. On her hands were long navy fingerless gloves, including a bunch of bangles and some bracelets and armbands of silver and black. Her face was clear, except for a bunch of white-ivory bandages that covered both of her eyes from view. The final thing that Johan saw was a thick black choker that appeared almost like a belt with a small bell hanging from the front of it around the young woman's throat.

Sapphire Pegasus lowered himself slightly, his lips drawing back into a snarl. "_Duldum..._" he spat bitterly.

Johan snapped into full awareness at the name. "Dul...dum?" he echoed. His eyes scanned the young woman up and down. She was standing before the three of them, her bandaged "eyes" scanning them up and down. _How on earth can she see like that? _Johan thought.

"You three," the young woman, apparently named Duldum, according to Sapphire Pegasus, stated. "What are you doing here?"

Johan forced himself to be brave. "We have a question for you!" he called.

Sapphire Pegasus glanced over his shoulder in shock. "Johan," he whispered. Duldum lifted her head up and seemed to lock "eyes" with Johan. Her face didn't move away from his general direction.

"Where is Judai? Did you bring him in this far into his mind?" Johan called.

Duldum didn't answer Johan right away. Instead, she brought her hand up and licked it the way a cat would if it were cleaning its paws after a meal. She did this for a few moments, totally ignoring the presence of the three newcomers.

When the silverette finally finished, she turned her face back in the general direction of the three. Johan noticed that she seemed almost bored with them. He would be able to tell better if he could see her eyes.

"What do you guys want with Judai?" Duldum asked.

Johan flinched slightly. Her voice, her tone, sounded so cold all of a sudden. It was almost as if she was angry with him for something. The bluenette noticed that her pink-purple lips were pulled into a tight line.

"We've come to take him back! Back to where he really belongs!" Johan snapped. Duldum was silent after that. Johan took that as his cue to continue speaking. "Why did you bring Judai in here? Why did you bring his soul this far into his mind?"

"Why?" Duldum mirrored the question. She took a step towards Johan, lips curling into a sadistic smile. "Isn't that obvious?" Sapphire Pegasus and Amethyst Cat jumped before Johan, snarling threateningly at Duldum. "It's so much easier to keep an eye on him..." Duldum's hands snapped, her fingers becoming clawed. "_When he's here with Duldum_-!"

"Johan!" Sapphire ducked down and scooped up Johan so that the bluenette was his back. Johan glanced back and saw Duldum leap into the air, her newly formed claws rushing down towards him. Sapphire rushed forward, managing to get Johan out of the way before Duldum's claws managed to end his young life.

Duldum cursed loudly as Sapphire rushed towards the dark doorway with Johan on his back. She turned and saw Amethyst Cat coming to challenge her, but in the last minute, the purple panther turned and rushed towards the doorway, which Johan and Sapphire Pegasus had already vanished behind.

Duldum stood silently for what felt like countless hours. She forced her claws to vanish back into slender fingers. She waited for a few more seconds, licking her wrist like a cat again, and then she decided to pursue after the "intruders".

* * *

"Sapphire, where's Amethyst?" Johan called. He had glanced back a short while ago and noticed that Amethyst Cat wasn't anywhere that he could see her.

Once Sapphire Pegasus and Johan had escaped from the room where Duldum was, they had rushed up a large flight of winding stairs that seemed to never end. It was the only thing that they could do after the moment they left the room. For some bizarre reason, Sapphire Pegasus wasn't able to fly in Judai's mind. He had tried, and it hadn't worked.

"I don't know," Sapphire Pegasus admitted. "Judai's mind is so distorted because of his comatose state that it must have changed the moment we were seperated. She must be in another part of Judai's mind."

Johan fell silent. He was worried for his friend. After meeting Duldum, it was pretty obvious that she didn't want any of them to find Judai. And Johan knew that Duldum would probably do anything to make sure they stayed away. Even if that included killing them. Johan didn't want Amethyst being alone. If she was, then...

"_Heh heh..._"

Johan glanced up and saw a young man that looked exactly like Judai standing at the top of the stairs that they were running up. He felt his heart skip with joy, but when he remembered what Sapphire had said about Twisted Memories, he let his hopes die back down.

The moment Sapphire Pegasus reached the top of the stairs, Johan climbed off his back. The large white unicorn turned towards the Twisted Memory and shot another attack at it from his horn.

The Twisted Memory was stuck in the head again and thrown to the ground, more blood gushing from its head than the last Twisted Memory's had. Its face became the same distorted look, and then it turned into dust and was blown away.

Johan sighed sadly. "Judai, where are you?"

"Don't give up hope, Johan," Sapphire Pegasus said. His nose nuzzled Johan's cheek gently. "We'll find him. This place is all Judai's mind. He has to be here somewhere."

Johan nodded slowly. He knew Sapphire Pegasus was right, but he couldn't quell the feeling in his chest that something was wrong. He knew Judai was here somewhere, but he also had a terrible feeling that he wasn't going to be able to find Judai easily. He also felt that he had... already found Judai, but hadn't seen him.

"Ooh. So Sapphire can tell Twisted Memories from Duldum's precious Judai?"

Johan flinched at the familiar voice. He glanced to the ceiling and saw Duldum clinging into the plaster with her nails. She let it go and tumbled to the ground, managing to land gracefully to her feet a few meters before Sapphire Pegasus and Johan. She stretched and then turned her full attention to the two.

"Duldum is surprised that Bluey made it this far. But then again, Bluey wouldn't be able to do it without Sapphire. Bluey would be tricked by one of Duldum's precious Judai's twisted memories," the silver-haired young woman said.

Sapphire Pegasus took a single step before Johan and snorted threateningly. Duldum seemed to raise an unseen eyebrow. She took a few steps forward, towards Sapphire Pegasus.

When she finally reached him, she leaned forward and sniffed around his throat and chest. Sapphire Pegasus tried to draw away, but for some reason, he couldn't move too far away. Duldum stopped sniffing him and drew back, her bandaged eyes staring up. She looked as if she were trying to lock eyes with him.

"Hey," she started. She sounded confused. "Why is Sapphire serving a human like this?"

"W-what?" Sapphire Pegasus backed up slightly.

Duldum lifted her hand into the air and made her claws appear. "Now Sapphire will never be able to come back to the Duel Monster's world because he has a master to serve," she said, more to herself than to the other two.

Before anyone could speak, Duldum swung her claws forward and slashed them across Sapphire Pegasus's chest.

The white horse gagged as his chest was torn open. Metallic blood came from the claw wounds that appeared. A white hot pain surged through his body as he took a few steps backwards.

Sapphire was slowly losing consciousness. He stumbled and hit the railing of the stairs, which forced his knees to buckle. He collapsed backwards, flipped over the railing, and went vanishing down into the darkness that was the stairwell.

Johan gasped in horror and rushed to the edge of the stairs. "_SAPPHIRE PEGASUS-!_" he hollered. Fear surged through his body. He felt weak, all of a sudden. One of his friends was-

Jesse shook his head. If he had faith, then maybe his friend would be all right.

Though his legs were trembling, Johan tried to stand. He had to find out where Judai was. Judai was the one whose life was in danger. Sapphire Pegasus was strong. He would survive a weak attack like that.

Johan suddenly found himself with his head slammed down on the railing to the balcony, on his knees, a white hot pain surging through the back of his head. He felt a hand pressed on his head, long claws intertwining in his hair. He moaned in pain, weakly glancing back. He spotted Duldum with her hand entangled in his hair, shoving his head down. Her left boot was on his lower back, digging into his spine.

"What are you doing here?" Duldum asked.

She shifted her foot so that the heel of her boot dug into Johan's spine even further. Johan moaned/cried out in agony. He weakly forced himself to glance over his shoulder at at Duldum's bandaged eyes.

"I-I'm here to rescue Judai!" Johan spat angrily. "B-because I know-"

He stopped and glanced to the ground and thought of what had happened just before he left for North Academy. He thought about what Judai had looked like. His poor, sweet Judai. He closed his eyes and gulped.

"I-I know that Judai _wants_ to see me," Johan whispered.

Duldum stiffened. She twitched slightly, and Johan thought she was going to start crying. Her claws tightened around his head, not enough to hurt him, but enough to let him know that she was going crazy very quickly. Johan could see her biting her lower lip, and he could see that she was starting to draw blood.

"_LIAR-_!" Duldum picked up Johan and hurled him away from the stairs, further onto the balcony.

Johan grunted as his head hit the wall hard, and he saw stars. He felt dizzy for a few seconds, and it took a moment for his vision to return to normal. Before he could slid to the ground, however, Duldum's hand wrapped around his throat and slammed him high, his feet inches from the ground.

Johan gagged as a thin line of saliva dripped from his lips as a result of being choked. He glanced down and saw Duldum looking towards him. Her grit teeth was enough to let him know that she was glaring at him behind those bandages.

"Stop lying!" Duldum snapped. "How do you know what Judai wants? If anything..."

Duldum shivered, her eyes narrowing. Johan could feel his consciousness starting to slip as a result of not getting enough oxygen. He forced himself not to fall unconscious. He had to find Judai!

"If anything, Judai wants to _forget_ about you!"

Johan felt like his heart had stopped. The mere thought of Judai forgetting about him hurt. He couldn't imagine Judai not knowing who he was. It was almost too much to bear even the thought. Duldum slammed Johan hard against the wall.

"It's Bluey's fault that Duldum's precious Judai was crying!" she yelled. "Duldum's precious Judai was crying each night for you! 'Johan...Johan!' he'd cry all night, tears streaming from his eyes! It was Bluey's fault that Duldum's precious Judai almost died in the cold! It's Bluey's fault that Duldum's precious Judai is stuck like this! And now..."

Duldum raised his free hand and made her claws appear. They seemed to glisten in the light of the room he was in.

"Duldum is going to kill Bluey so Bluey can't hurt Duldum's precious Judai anymore..."

* * *

Johan grunted in pain as he was thrown against the wall for what must have been the hundredth time. He slid to the ground, but didn't give himself any time to rest. Duldum might come and attack at any second. He glanced up and saw the silver-haired young woman standing about two meters away from him.

Duldum lifted her hand and started rubbing it against her cheek and her ear, as if she was trying to clean her face the way a cat would. She was even making small noises that Johan noticed could be slightly similar to a cat.

"Wow," Johan laughed softly. "You act just like a cat, you know?"

Duldum stopped and looked over to Johan. Johan really wished that her eyes were not covered by bandages, that way he could see her eyes and know what her full expression was. He could tell slightly by her actions that she must have been confused by his statement.

"Duldum is a cat," she said. "Always has been one, always will be."

Johan blinked in confusion. _She's a cat? _he thought. Johan chose not to show his surprise. He covered it up with a grin. "Is that so?" he asked with a small, amused chuckle. "Well then, I'll have to have a talk with Judai about what you did to me. You weren't raised very well, I see. You should know better than to hurt Judai's-"

"And what does Bluey think he is to Duldum's precious Judai?" Duldum interrupted.

"I know I mean more to Judai than just a friend," Johan stated honestly. His hand went to his heart. He could feel it thumping gently beneath his hand. "Why else would he be so depressed when I left?"

Dudlum laughed nastily. "Bluey is such an ego maniac," she said.

Her nimble fingers flew to the bell that hung from her choker collar. She batted it gently between her index and middle finger. It jingled softly, the noise seeming to echo all around.

"Bluey doesn't even see that Duldum's precious Judai has been here the whole time."

"W-what?" Johan's voice was almost a breath. He looked over and saw Duldum still messing around with the bell. It jingled softly, and he almost noticed that the jingle sounded strange. Almost as if... it were a voice.

Johan suddenly understood. "Judai's _inside_ the bell!"

Duldum's pink-purple lips drew back into a smirk. "Seems Bluey is quicker than Duldum thought," she said. Her fingers became claws again the moment she stopped playing with the bell where Judai's mind, or rather, his consciousness, was.

Johan narrowed his eyes as Duldum prepared to strike. He shivered and wondered what he was going to do. How could he rescue Judai if Judai was right with Duldum? And what was Duldum to Judai? Nothing was making any sense to him. Johan felt his head spinning. What was he going to do? What could he do?

"Die, Bluey!"

Johan glanced up and saw the claws rushing towards him. He collapsed against the wall and closed his eyes. There was nothing he could do. Maybe the worst he would get was so wounded that he would return to his own body. If that was the case, then maybe he could find a way to get back into Judai's mind and rescue him.

The claws never came.

Instead, Johan heard something come right beside him and stop the claws.

Johan heard Duldum gasp in horror and stop her attack. She slid to her feet and drew her claws back. Johan stiffened when he felt an arm drape across his chest, pulling him close. He looked back and saw a purple and black arm with a thick brown claw wrapping around him, another hand just like it reaching towards Duldum.

"No no no, Duldum," an all too familiar voice chimed.

_Yubel! _Johan thought in shock.

He knew that the Duel spirit had become Judai's guardian, but Yubel brought nothing but bad memories for him. But it seemed that Yubel was rescuing him.

"You can not kill this boy, Duldum," Yubel's voice called from what seemed to be behind the wall. Johan could feel the wall sliding over his body as if he were being swallowed by Jell-O. "If you do, do you think Judai would be happy with it? Do you want to be the one responsible for making Judai cry?"

Duldum fell silent and didn't move. Johan finally couldn't see her as he was dragged into the wall bu Yubel's arms, and he was dragged into the darkness.

* * *

Me: Johan was rescued by Yubel! But, what does Yubel want with him? (1) Slave and Master. 'Nuff said.

Lucy: And we also know that Judai's soul, or rather, where he is, is trapped inside Duldum's choker collar. Well, actually, it's in the tag around the collar, but it's still on the collar!

Me: Will Johan be able to rescue Judai in time? And is Sapphire Pegasus all right?

Lucy: Also a kinda side note, Duldum doesn't really make too much of an appearance in this story! She's only in for a few more chapters, but she does play a big role, which is why she's here!

Me: Review, review, review, and we shall update as soon as we can!


	6. Duldee

**Title**: Love is Blind

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language, mild violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (hinted other pairings)

**Summary**: When Johan goes back to North Academy, he confesses to Judai just before he leaves. He then gets word at North Academy that Judai has fallen into a coma. Johan rushes to Duel Academy in hopes that Judai will awaken. Judai does, but when he awakens from his coma, he's _blind_! Is his blindness permanent or temporary? Can Johan cure it? And is it just blindness, or is Judai's life in jeopardy?

Me: Okay! The next chapter is up and running!

Lucy: Yubel has rescued Johan from being killed by Duldum, but what can she do? Does Yubel hold the key to rescuing Judai's soul from the bell that he is trapped inside? And will Johan get it back?

Me: Read on to find out!

**_Chapter Six: Duldee_**

It was hard to breathe.

Johan didn't know where he was, but it was dark. He could still feel Yubel's clawed arms around his chest, guiding him safely through. They were moving at a break-neck speed, but it felt like an hour had passed.

_Judai, _Johan let the name waver through his mind. The name that he had fallen in love with. The name of the young man whose life was in peril because of the strong emotions that he felt for the bluenette. The name of the person who Johan had given his heart to.

When Johan finally broke from the darkness, he was greeted to a bright light. He drew in lots of fresh oxygen, and noticed that it was scented with a strong aroma of flowers. Cherry blossoms, Johan noticed.

He stumbled a bit, but Yubel's arms kept him standing. Green eyes fluttered as they adjusted to the bright light that seemed to resonate all around. He could feel a ground below his feet, a hard, cobblestone ground.

"Johan!"

Johan glanced up quickly at the sound of his name. His eyes went wide with shock and relief. A soft, sad chuckle escaped his lips, but that was the most he could manage.

Sapphire Pegasus was standing in the dimension that they were, right before Johan. The wounds on his chest that had been inflicted by Duldum seemed to have vanished, and were now just vague traces of pale crimson. The winged unicorn's eyes were filled with relief. He stepped towards Johan carefully. It was then that Johan noticed Amethyst Cat standing right beside Sapphire Pegasus, giving Johan a relieved look,

"Thank goodness, Johan," Sapphire Pegasus chuckled. "I was worried Duldum had killed you."

Johan felt Yubel slip her arms from around his chest. The bluenette looked over and saw Yubel land gracefully on the ground right beside him. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, now that we've established where everyone is, I bet you all have a lot of questions," she pointed out.

"You bet we do!" Amethyst Cat snapped. "First of all, why is Duldum here? And second, where the fuck in God's green Earth is Judai? This place is fucking huge! He could be anywhere!"

Yubel chose not to answer the purple panther's questions. She turned her full attention to Johan. "Johan, please give me your hand," she said, reaching her claw towards the bluenette. "I want to save Judai."

"Save... Judai?" Johan mirrored the question.

Yubel gave a swift nod. "Yes, I want to save Judai. Right now, his mind is in turmoil. His soul, or rather, his consciousness, is trapped inside the bell around Duldum's neck, as you have seen, Johan. But, if we have the bell, I can send you into it to rescue Judai," she explained.

"But... why?" Johan whispered. "Why did Duldum trap him inside there? What is she to him?"

Yubel saw the worry in Johan's eyes. She sighed and rested her hands on his shoulders. He was so much smaller than she was. She could tell that he was scared. He was trembling, even if it was slightly. The purple and black Duel monster spirit closed her eyes and tried to stay calm, so that Johan would calm down too.

"She's not his lover from another life or anything, like I am," Yubel explained. She saw a slight flash of relief in Johan's emerald eyes. "But she was something very close to Judai. She was his pet."

"P-pet?" Sapphire Pegasus spat.

"Yes, _pet_," Yubel said. "Duldum was never this thing. She was never in the form of a young woman, you see. In fact, like I was once a human, Duldum was once a young white kitten. She was Judai's pet cat when he was a child."

"Judai had... a pet cat?" Johan asked.

"Yes," Yubel answered. "Had being the key word. Duldum and Judai were very close. She would comfort him, sleep at the foot of his bed, and follow him wherever he went. Duldum and Judai were as close as a pet and master could get. However, there were some 5th graders that didn't like Judai all that much. They saw how much Duldum meant to Judai, and decided to use that against him."

Johan gulped at Yubel's tone. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Yubel looked away from the bluenette, her arms still folded across her chest. She continued her story.

"This was a short while after I was given to Judai by his father. These kids took Duldum and... gouged her eyes out. They didn't let her suffer long, but they still killed her. That's why Duldum wears those bandages around her eyes, you see. Duldum was killed, and Judai cried. I managed to send those kinds into a coma for a long time. I still don't know if they ever woke up. But, Duldum died... but she didn't _leave_."

"What do you mean?" Johan asked.

Yubel locked eyes with him. "Her spirit became similar to mine. It fused with Judai's soul, gained a human form like she has now, and she became a guardian for Judai. However, she's not like I am. Judai can't speak with her, and he can't use her powers. This is the first time that Judai has probably ever seen Duldum's human form, if he's even aware of his current situation," she explained.

Johan frowned. "So, is it because of me that Judai is like this... or because of Duldum?"

Yubel closed her eyes and fell silent.

The silence seemed to creep through the dimension they were in. Johan took the opportunity to glance around. He found that they were in a serene forest that reminded him of Duel Academy. He saw both Sapphire Pegasus and Amethyst Cat demanding an answer from Yubel. Johan knew she would give him one, eventually.

"Johan, it is because of you that Judai fell comatose," Yubel admitted. As predicted, a look of hurt flashed across Johan's face. "However," Yubel added. Johan perked up.

"However?"

"Duldum is responsible for Judai being trapped in such a deep coma," Yubel explained. "She dragged Judai into the depths of his mind and trapped his consciousness, so in a way, it's both of your faults."

Johan understood that. "But then..." Johan trailed off. He wanted to ask so much more, but he wasn't sure that he wanted the answers yet. He wanted Judai to be the one to tell him. "Why?" he asked.

"Why?" Yubel quoted. "Didn't she say? It's much easier to watch Judai when he's right here. She wants to monitor him, so his heart is never broken again."

Johan felt his heart racing. He hated hearing the fact that Duldum wanted to protect Judai from getting hurt, or the fact that she wanted to kill him to protect Judai from getting hurt. _Did I hurt him that badly? _he thought. Johan knew he had. Judai was in this coma because of him. Even though Duldum dragged him this far in, she wouldn't have if it were not for Johan.

"I..." Johan cleared his throat. "I realize that I have hurt Judai terribly. I understand how much it must have hurt him to see me leave after something like that. However..."

He paused and thought. Johan knew that Judai was like this because of him. Judai had become ill because of him. Judai was dragged into such a state because of him. It was all his fault and then some...

But...

Johan knew that if he was given a chance to let Judai know how sorry he was, he would do it. He would never break Judai's heart again. He'd do anything just to see the brunette that he loved smiling. He would do anything, even kill someone if it would keep the smile on his precious Judai's lips.

_Huh, _Johan thought carefully. _Maybe this is how Duldum thinks._

"Judai is my world," Johan whispered. "He's the air I breathe, he's the very being that makes me want to keep living! If Judai wasn't here... I don't know where I would be. Judai's my everything! And I swear I will protect him! Even if he hates me when he comes out of his coma, I will still continue to protect him. If he happens to fall in love with another person, I will still protect him. Because as long as Judai is happy, then I am happy as well."

Yubel smiled softly while Sapphire Pegasus and Amethyst Cat made "aw"ing sounds. Yubel nodded, understanding fully what Johan meant. She knew that he would always protect Judai, no matter what.

What Yubel was not aware of was the other person listening in to Johan's confession.

* * *

From her spot in the darkness of "Yubel's dimension", Duldum listened in silence.

She, like Yubel, had a claimed section of Judai's mind. This just happened to be Yubel's section. Duldum had followed after her, because she knew that Yubel would bring "Bluey" to a place where Duldum couldn't easily find them.

Kill Bluey. That had been the plan.

Duldum had arrived in the "dimension" that Yubel owned within Judai's soul and mind and waited in the shadows, undetected, unseen. She waited for the right moment, the correct time to strike and kill Bluey.

However, Yubel's words kept echoing through her mind.

_"You can not kill this boy, Duldum. If you do, do you think Judai would be happy with it? Do you want to be the one responsible for making Judai cry?"_

Duldum bit her lower lip. Her fingers fiddled with the bell around her throat, the one that held Judai's true self. Not one of those Twisted Memories that kept on trying to kill Johan. But the true, loving, brave Judai Yuki.

Duldum carefully removed the choker collar from her neck and cradled it in the palm of her hand. Her bandaged eyes stared down at it for what felt like an eternity.

Heaving a heavy sigh, she gripped the golden, tiny bell in her hand and lifted her head, lips pulled into a fine line.

* * *

"So," Johan said, clapping his hands together. "Where would Duldum be?"

Yubel folded her arms across her chest. "If I know Duldum as well as I think I do, she'd probably be in her section of Judai's mind. But this place is huge, and I can't exactly locate her too well," she answered.

Sapphire Pegasus snorted and stamped on the ground.

"Then where the Hell are we supposed to start looking?" he yelled. Yubel turned and locked eyes with the large, winged horse. "She has Judai's soul with her! If we want so much as a chance of getting him back, we'll have to take it away from her!"

"Yes," Amethyst Cat said. "But Duldum doesn't seem like the type of just surrender something of value without a fight."

"While that is true," Yubel stated, matter-of-factly. "If it's for the good of her dear Judai, then Duldum will probably surrender it is we explain the situation and-"

_Jiiing..._

The soft, single ring of a very small bell seemed to echo through Yubel's dimension.

The four beings fell deathly silent, and the soft ringing seemed to resonate around them until it vanished into thin air. The winds seemed to hold their breaths and stay as still as the could. Not even a leaf rustled in the small trees.

"Johan, look!" Amethyst Cat motioned with her head behind Johan.

Johan turned around and followed the purple panther's gaze. He gasped when he saw a small black choker collar with a golden bell laying gently on the cobblestone ground. Johan noticed that a piece of paper was attached to the choker collar.

"T-that's..." Johan started to run to the choker, but Sapphire Pegasus stopped him.

"Johan, no! It could be a trap!" he warned.

"I wouldn't worry," Yubel said, walking up beside the white unicorn. "Duldum is the type of person that wouldn't use Judai like this, even if it was a trap. Johan's in no danger."

Johan maneuvered his way over to the choker collar and scooped it up. The bell that held Judai's soul jingled gently as it moved. Johan unraveled the piece of paper from the choker and opened it.

A small message was written in bright blue letters.

_Bluey..._

_If you hurt Duldum's precious Judai again, then Duldum will come and hurt you, understand? _

_Duldum leaves Duldum's precious Judai to you from now on._

_-Duldum_

Johan smiled and looked at the bell in his hand. He noticed that it was pulsating softly with an energy that Johan imagined must have been the warmth of Judai's soul.

_Thank you, Duldum. I won't let you down, _Johan thought with a smile.

He squeezed the golden bell gently and turned towards the three Duel Monster spirits. They all noticed the look of joy and happiness in his eyes, though none of them had seen what was on Duldum's note.

"I'm ready," Johan whispered. "So, let's save Judai!"

* * *

Me: Yay! Duldum left the bell for Johan! That means Johan can go to where Judai's soul is!

Lucy: But once he gets inside the bell, he'll have to find Judai in there! But maybe this time, Yubel will be able to give him a bit more help. Will Johan be successful in rescuing Judai?

Me: Review, and we shall updated ASAP!


	7. Inside the Bell

**Title**: Love is Blind

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language, mild violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (hinted other pairings)

**Summary**: When Johan goes back to North Academy, he confesses to Judai just before he leaves. He then gets word at North Academy that Judai has fallen into a coma. Johan rushes to Duel Academy in hopes that Judai will awaken. Judai does, but when he awakens from his coma, he's _blind_! Is his blindness permanent or temporary? Can Johan cure it? And is it just blindness, or is Judai's life in jeopardy?

Me: The next chapter is ready, guys!

Lucy: Duldum gave the bell back to Johan, and now Johan will be able to go in and get Judai! Provided there aren't any hazards to him that will prevent him from finding Judai!

Me: So, please enjoy!

**_Chapter Seven: Inside the Bell_**

"All right, Johan. Now.. concentrate."

Johan heard Yubel say that for what must have been the hundredth time. He held the bell that Duldum had left for him in his left hand. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on Judai's soul, deep within the bell.

He could practically feel it pulsating, ever so softly. _Judai. _The name wafted through his mind. His fingers curled around the bell, cradling it in the palm of his hand for the longest time. Judai was right there. He was so close, but so far. Johan didn't know how much longer the poor boy could be by himself in the darkness.

_Judai is like a rabbit, in a way. _

Johan found himself thinking this. He had thought it silently to himself when he had been taken to the Dark World. He had thought he was doing everyone a favor by sacrificing himself, but all he had done was wound Judai's heart and make him turn to the darkness. Johan had found himself thinking about how dumb he had been in doing such a thing.

_Judai's exactly like a rabbit. He needs companion ship. After all..._

Johan closed his eyes as the image of the poor young Osiris laying comatose in the infirmary flashed through his mind.

_Rabbits can die from loneliness._

The bluenette opened his eyes and saw Yubel staring at him, her arms draped across her chest. She looked angry, in a way. Johan didn't know if it was because she was worried, or if she was angry that he wasn't concentrating enough to enter the bell and rescue the poor, trapped brunette.

"I'll try again," Johan reassured.

"You better," Yubel spat bitterly. "Judai must be so lonely right now."

Johan felt his heart constrict in his rib cage. "I know that!" he snapped. He closed his fist and squeezed the bell. A small jingle came from it, but it went ignored.

Johan closed his eyes tightly and grit his teeth. He had to focus. Judai was in there. Judai was probably crying his eyes out, slowly being eaten away by his own loneliness.

The bell jingled gently, the ding starting to sound like a small voice...

Johan's eyes opened wide. "Ju...dai?" he whispered. He gently shook the bell again, and this time, the ringing seemed to echo in his ears. It was a voice clear as day. A voice that he had fallen in love with. He closed his eyes again and listened to the ringing from the bell. He was certain that only he could hear the voice.

_"I'm scared..."_

_Why? Why are you scared, Judai? _Johan let his voice seep into his mind. He was certain Judai would hear it.

"_I'm scared of the darkness. Because it's all around me. And... most of all..._"

Johan's heart constricted.

"_I'm afraid to be alone-!_"

_I'm coming, Judai! I'm coming! _He yelled it through his mind. His heart was pounding. Judai... His Judai needed him. His Judai was probably crying right now. His Judai needed to be rescued from the darkness.

He felt a light errupt from his hand. His gaze was shifted downward, to the little bell in his fist.

Which was now glowing bright gold.

"It's opening!" Yubel's voice rang out. Johan heard the bell dinging faster and faster. He couldn't hear Judai's voice anymore. He couldn't hear Sapphire Pegasus or Amethyst Cat shouting for him. He couldn't hear anything except for the ringing of the bell.

Soon, the light absorbed him, and drew Johan into the bell.

* * *

_"Sniff... Urgh..."_

Johan's eyes fluttered gently, only to find himself right near the darkness. He seemed to be laying right on top of some glass or crystal surface, but he didn't seem to be moving at all.

"U-ugh..." Johan's hand flew to his head. "Ooh, feels like I was hit with a truck," he moaned.

He rubbed his head a bit and glanced around. It was dark. He couldn't feel anything, but for some reason, he knew it was cold. Even if he couldn't feel it anywhere. He felt perfectly fine.

Johan slowly rose to his feet and glanced around. "Judai?" he called.

His voice echoed around and came back to him after a moment. Johan cupped his hand over his mouth. "JUDAI-!" he shouted. Once again, the voice echoed through the darkness and came back to him. "_Dammit_!" Johan hissed silently. He stepped forward and slowly broke into a run. He just had to find Judai! He had to!

"Judai! Answer if you can hear me!" he shouted. Judai's voice, if he could even call, wasn't heard. Johan was getting worried with each and every second. Each second away from Judai was making him more and more discouraged.

**Drip.**

Johan paused and halted his movements.

His eyes moved upwards towards the source of the dripping. He saw a few drops of water coming from a source that seemed to be hanging midair in the darkness by a thick amount of metal chains. He moved a bit closer to the figure so that he was a good several meters away from him.

His heart raced.

The figure was a beautiful young brunette, long, shaggy hair hanging down in front of his closed eyes. His porcelain face, pale as snow, was streaked with tears, the source of the dripping. His arms were tied above his head, chains wrapping around his wrists, forearms, chest, stomach, waist, and legs. His Osiris red jacket was torn slightly, and his white jeans were covered with some dirt and what appeared to be a few flecks of blood.

"Judai-!" Johan cried out.

He rushed forward, and instantly, the glass surface broke open, and chains went after him.

Johan smacked them out of his way and rushed for Judai. He threw away the chains that lunged at him, cutting and tearing into his hands and arms as he smacked them away. He ignored any pain. Judai was in much more pain than he was. He could bear this. He reached out towards the brunette.

"Judai-!" he cried out for a second time.

The boy's closed eyelids seemed to twitch.

"_W-who is it?_"

"Judai, I'm right here!" Johan called. He could hear Judai's voice, softly, as if it were a mere thought. He grabbed a chain and hurled it away from his face, sending it back to the crystal ground. Pale hands reached to the lonely brunette.

"_Go away... I just want to keep sleeping here, with my memories..._"

Johan shook his head. "No, Judai, _no_-! Don't let the darkness take you! Come back! Wake up!"

His foot kicked himself off the ground and used one of the chains as a pole vault. He used it to leap up and over a string of more chains. Judai was so close to him. Judai was high up, Johan would have to jump if he wanted to get to him.

Closed eyelids twitched slightly.

"_Who's calling me? Who are you..?_"

His eyelids slowly fluttered open, dull brown orbs slowly getting their color back.

He felt warm starting to fill his body.

A blurred figure was right in front of him. He couldn't make it out, but he could see blue. Blue, white, and black. He didn't know who it was. But there was something about it that seemed familiar.

"_Who..._"

Johan gripped the chains that clamped around his wrists and used them to thrown himself into the air. Once he was high up, right level with Judai, he tore the chains from his wrists and reached for Judai.

Judai's eyes started to focus.

"_Judai_-!" Johan hollered.

Judai's bright brown eyes widened. Tears filled them almost instantly, and he could feel the chains around his body start to crumble. His body started shaking gently. Soft sobs came up in his throat, but they came out as a gentle chuckle rather than a sob. Lips drew back into a tiny smile, filled with relief and joy.

His face then twisted into a look of sorrow, though Johan could tell that it was a happy kind of sorrow. It was the type of sorrow you felt when you finally saw someone you cared about, after worrying that they weren't going to come.

"Johan-!" Judai cried out. He closed his eyes and let a few tears fall from his eyes as he collapsed forward. His arms reached forward. "What took you so long, Johan?"

Johan finally touched Judai. He wrapped his arms around the brunette and clutched him close.

It had been so long.

Judai felt extremely light in his arms, but Johan didn't care. A soft, relieved laugh escaped his lips. He was aware that they were still falling, but none of it mattered to him. He just held Judai, feeling the warmth that resonated off his body, enjoying the familiar scents of the brunette that had captured his heart.

_Judai..._

An image of the Twisted Memories flashed through his mind. Johan smiled gently.

_This is the true Judai. This is not one of those Twisted Memories. Those cold Judai impersonators. This is the true Judai. The one that I have fallen so deeply in love with._

When they finally landed on the crystalline ground, Johan didn't even notice. He just held Judai for what felt like an eternity. He couldn't let go of the brunette even if he wanted to. He was here. Judai was safe. Johan could feel Judai trembling in his arms, but he knew that it was because Judai was too happy for words.

_Judai... Judai..._

Johan could have sworn that he felt tears in his eyes. He was afraid that he was going to wake up and find out that this was all a dream. If that was the case, he could probably collapse and start crying.

But no.

This was real.

Judai was safe!

Johan finally worked up enough strength to glance down. Judai was laying on top of him, his head buried into the bluenette's chest. He was smiling, and for the first time in a while, he looked like he was truly happy. Johan smiled and placed a hand on Judai's head. This shook Judai from his little trance.

The brunette looked up and locked eyes with the bluenette. Green held brown for the longest time. Smiles played with both of the boy's lips. No words were exchanged for a long time. There wasn't a need for any. The looks that they gave each other was more than enough to let each other know that it was all well and good.

Johan couldn't even bring himself to utter the boy's name. He was just too happy to do anything. He smiled and gripped Judai's pale hand in his own and locked eyes with him again. Judai looked like an angel to him.

Johan could feel something tugging at his body. He looked around and couldn't see anything at first. It was only when he saw Judai's wide eyes that he noticed that he was becoming transparent.

"_You've done well, Johan. You're waking up now. Your Duel spirits left a short while ago. They are back in the real world, waiting for you._"

Yubel's voice rang through the darkness. Johan glanced around and looked back to Judai. Judai was smiling, not seeming upset that Johan was leaving. Judai knew he would awaken shortly, and they would see each other again.

Johan chuckled softly. "See you soon... Judai."

Judai nodded. "Likewise... Johan."

The last thing Johan heard was Judai's soft chuckle before he became totally transparent. He was swallowed by darkness, and was dragged back to his body, out of Judai's mind and soul.

* * *

When Johan's eyelids fluttered open, he found that his lips were still gently over Judai's. He gently disconnected their kiss and locked eyes with the young brunette.

Judai was still asleep, but Johan could see his eyelids fluttering gently.

Johan smiled gently and climbed off the brunette. He glanced around and noticed that he was all alone in the infirmary with the brunette that he had a crush on. Johan's fingers gently brushed over Judai's slightly parted lips. He chuckled softly when a faint moan escaped the boy's throat. He backed up and noticed that Judai's eye lids were slowly opening.

Judai moaned weakly as his consciousness slowly returned to him. He let his eyes flutter gently, and he drew in a deep breath of oxygen. He could feel someone holding his hand, but he knew who it was.

"Johan..." he breathed with a weak smile.

Johan smiled and brushed his fingers over Judai's cheek. "Judai..." he whispered. He couldn't bring himself to speak any louder. If he did, then he might find out that it was a dream.

Judai looked towards Johan, but he didn't smile. Johan felt his heart skip in terror as a look of confusion flashed across the boy's face. Judai started to frantically look around. He looked like he had just seen a ghost, or had lost something that he desperately needed.

"Johan?" Judai whispered softly, looking around frantically. His free hand moved and landed a top Johan's, which was wrapped gently around Judai's left hand.

"Judai?" Johan whispered. Judai looked towards him, eyes wide.

"Johan, where are you!" the brunette asked.

Johan's green eyes grew considerably. _Where... am I?_he thought in horror. His hands reached forward and latched onto Judai's shoulders. He forced the brunette to look right at him. Judai was glancing around at his shoulders, obviously able to feel Johan holding him.

"Judai!" Johan gave the brunette a gentle shake. "Judai, can you see me? Can you see _anything_!"

A soft, horrified breath escaped Judai's lips. "N-no, Johan. Everything's pitch black..." he whispered. Johan gasped. Judai couldn't see anything. He looked around and told Judai to look to the foot of the bed. Judai answered that he couldn't see anything. He told Johan that he couldn't see it, that he couldn't even tell where he was.

While Johan sat trembling in horror, a single thought crossed through Judai's mind.

_I'm blind!_

* * *

Me: Noooo! Judai's blind!

Lucy: But why is he blind? Does it have to do with his coma, or does it have to do with something else? If you all want to find out, please read on and we shall update shortly!

Me: Review! We update when we gets lots and lots of nice reviews!


	8. Sudden Blindness

**Title**: Love is Blind

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language, mild violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (hinted other pairings)

**Summary**: When Johan goes back to North Academy, he confesses to Judai just before he leaves. He then gets word at North Academy that Judai has fallen into a coma. Johan rushes to Duel Academy in hopes that Judai will awaken. Judai does, but when he awakens from his coma, he's _blind_! Is his blindness permanent or temporary? Can Johan cure it? And is it just blindness, or is Judai's life in jeopardy?

Me: Okay! In this chapter, Judai is blind!

Lucy: And Johan will do anything to make sure that his precious Judai is able to see again! But what exactly is wrong with Judai? Is it a normal case of sudden blindness, or something more?

Me: Read on to find out!

**_Chapter Eight: Sudden Blindness_**

Ayukawa sighed and lowered the stethoscope that she had around her neck. She slowly glanced up and saw Johan watching her with a confused and horribly worried look.

Ayukawa had come running the moment Johan paged her, saying that Judai was awake, but he couldn't see. She immediately rushed in to see Judai trembling and clinging to Johan, the only thing that he could actually "see" in the total darkness. Ayukawa immediately went to work on seeing what was wrong with Judai, but he didn't even know if he was looking right at her or in another direction.

"Johan, I'm sorry," Ayukawa said. She saw a heart-breaking look flash across Johan's face. "But I can't tell what caused this. All I can say with certainty is that something has caused Judai to go blind. I can't tell if it's permanent or not."

Johan looked like he was on the verge of tears. He squeezed his fist, digging his nails into his palm and cutting into his skin. He grit his teeth and tried not to cry. He knew Judai wouldn't see him, but that didn't seem to matter. He didn't want to cry around Judai just yet. If he started crying, then Judai might give up hope on ever getting his sight back.

"What do you mean you can't find the cause!" Judai yelled.

Johan glanced over his shoulder and saw Judai death-glaring a world globe that was on the opposite side of the room. He sweat-dropped and tried not to laugh.

"Judai, you realize that's not Ayukawa-sensei, right?" he asked.

Judai face twisted into one of confusion. He turned and looked in the direction of Johan's voice. Johan couldn't help but think how cute Judai looked when he was confused.

"It's not?" he asked.

"No, Judai, it's not," Ayukawa chuckled. "It's a world globe."

Judai slowly looked to the world globe, reached forward, and tapped his hand against it. He moved his hand slowly over the surface, and then stuck his tongue out at it. Folding his arms over his chest, he started to make his way towards the bed, not exactly certain where it was. Johan walked up and touched Judai's shoulder, startling the brunette.

Johan moved his hand down Judai's shoulder and guided him back to the bed. He helped Judai sit down, and then turned his attention towards the school's nurse. His hand slipped into Judai's so the brunette wasn't alone in the total darkness.

"What are we going to do, Johan?" Judai asked.

"I don't know," Johan admitted. He frowned at the sad look that flashed through the brunette's face. "B-but don't worry! I'll definitely find a way to get your vision back, Judai. No matter what."

Judai smiled. "I know, Johan. I know, it's just-"

Judai stopped speaking suddenly. Johan noticed that his eyes went wide, as if something totally shocking had just occurred. Johan knew that it wasn't the case, since Judai could see, but the look made him worried. He reached forward and waved his hand in front of Judai's face, instantly remembering that Judai couldn't see.

"Judai?" he asked.

"I-it's..." Judai swallowed a lump in his throat and trembled. "I-i-it's..."

"Judai!" Johan's hands grabbed the brunette's shoulder, and he gave him one shake, as if to snap Judai out of it. He locked eyes with Judai, though he knew the brunette couldn't see him. "Judai, what's wrong?"

Judai's lips drew back into a grin.

"IT'S FRIED SHRIMP DAY IN THE CAFETERIA! I CAN SMELLS THEM!" he shrieked. Johan squeaked and collapsed back as Judai leaped to his feet and rushed towards the infirmary door. He unconsciously grabbed his Osiris Red jacket and threw it on. The brunette tore out of the infirmary door and rushed down the hallway, towards the cafeteria. "OH COME TO ME, MY WONDERFUL LITTLE FRIED BUDDIES!"

Johan rushed to the door and stared down the hall as Judai vanished around the corner, drawn to the scent of fried shrimp that was wafting from the cafeteria.

"Unbelievable," the bluenette shook his head. "He loses his eyesight, and yet his stomach is still as normal as ever."

Johan chuckled to himself before trotting off after the brunette, wanting whole-heartedly to protect the brunette from anything dangerous that he might run into due to his lack of sight.

* * *

Me: Sorry for the short chapter, but we wanted to end it on a comedic note, since all this horrible stuff has been happening to Judai left and right the whole fic!

Lucy: Will Johan manage to protect Judai and get his sight back?

Me: Review and we shall find out!


	9. A Way Out

**Title**: Love is Blind

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language, mild violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (hinted other pairings)

**Summary**: When Johan goes back to North Academy, he confesses to Judai just before he leaves. He then gets word at North Academy that Judai has fallen into a coma. Johan rushes to Duel Academy in hopes that Judai will awaken. Judai does, but when he awakens from his coma, he's _blind_! Is his blindness permanent or temporary? Can Johan cure it? And is it just blindness, or is Judai's life in jeopardy?

Me: The next chapter is up!

Lucy: Judai just went tearing into the cafeteria after the fried shrimp.

Me: And Johan went after him! How will all of this turn out in the long run? Begin reading and ye shall find out all that you are searching for!

**_Chapter Nine: A Way Out_**

Shou pushed his food around on his plate with the tip of his fork. He hadn't been very hungry since Judai had fallen into his coma. He still ate enough to keep himself alive and functioning properly, but everyone around him noticed his suddenly lack of interest in his lunches, breakfasts, dinners, and even his snacks.

No one said anything to him about it though. They knew that Shou was very sensitive and timid, but, being Zane Marufuji (A.K.A. Kaiser)'s brother, he was bound to have one hell of a temper if someone mentioned something that he didn't like. And no one wanted to be there when Shou finally snapped.

"Shou?" Asuka placed her gloved hand on his wrist. The bluenette shot her a weak, grey stare. "You feeling all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Asuka-san," Shou admitted. He lowered his gaze back to his fried shrimp. He pushed it around on his plate a bit quicker. It hadn't been touched since it had been put on his plate. "I am just really worried about Aniki. And eating fried shrimp just makes it worse. It is his favorite food, after all."

Asuka gave him a slow nod. "I understand," she murmured.

Shou tried to flash a smile. Deep down, he couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed. He knew that no one could imagine what he was currently going through. He was certain that none of them knew how upset he was over what had happened to Judai. He knew that none of them could do anything to cheer him up, so he kept hiding behind his fake smile.

"SHRIMP! WHERE FOR ART THOU, SHRIMP! COME TO ME, BUDDIES!"

Shou and everyone else in the cafeteria glanced up almost instantly to see a very hungry-looking brunette bursting through the doors. He was glancing around, sniffing the air to locate the precious fried shrimp that had allowed him to find the cafeteria without crashing into anyone and hurting himself anymore than usual.

The miniature bluenette could feel tears of relief flooding his eyes. He only had eyes for the brunette standing in the doorway, glancing around for the food that he loved more than life itself. Shou jumped up from his table, almost knocking the table over in the process. He reached his small arms to the brunette.

"_ANIKI_-!" he hollered.

Judai glanced over at the sound of his name being called by a famliar young voice. "Shou!" he called. He glanced around, right past his friend at least three times. "Shou, where are ya, buddy?"

A shocked look flashed across Shou's face. "Where... am I?" he quoted softly. He felt a cold feeling wash over him. Judai was looking around everywhere, right over him, but he couldn't locate him?

"Judai!" Johan came rushing into the cafeteria and grabbed Judai's arm. "Judai, don't run off! You're blind, it's dangerous!" The bluenette saw the smile that he had fallen in love with flash across Judai's face.

"Relax, Johan," Judai reassured. He placed his finger on the tip of his nose. "My nose knows the smell of fried shrimp anywhere. I can always find that without getting hurt. I've done it blindfolded before. This is really no different."

Johan gulped and looked at the ground. "Y-yeah," he whispered. If he wasn't so certain of said fact, he would have never believed that the boy he secretly loved was blind. Judai didn't look blind at all. He looked happy, normal even. No one would ever be able to tell that the brunette were void of his eyesight.

Shou walked up to Johan with a confused look. "Johan-san... You're back?" he murmured.

Johan turned and nodded slowly. "Yeah... I-I guess I am. It's good to see you, too, Shou," the bluenette said. He saw Judai sniff his way to the table, right next to Asuka and Manjoume, who bombarded him with questions. Judai seemed to ignore the questions and started digging into Shou's plate of fried shrimp.

Shou turned and watched Judai for a moment. He smiled softly to himself and laughed quietly. He had been so worried. Shou sudden turned slightly angry. His hand snapped forward and grabbed Johan's shirt, yanking him down to his eyelevel.

"Listen Andersen," Shou spat in a small voice, so Judai couldn't hear. "This was your fault! So, if you ever, and I mean ever, break Judai's heart like that again, well..." A dark chuckle escaped the young Marifuji's throat. "I don't think I really need to explain what is going to happen to you, now do I?"

The miniature bluenette let go of Johan and turned towards Judai. Johan gulped silently. He knew that Shou meant it. There was no doubt in his mind that Shou would seek out his end if Johan ever hurt Judai, which the bluenette vowed never to do ever again!

By the time Johan made it to the table where the brunette was, Judai had already devoured seven plates of fried shrimp, most of them belonging to his friends at the table. Manjoume was the only one who hadn't willingly given up their plate to Judai. He just kept snapping his fingers in front of the brunette's eyes, but Judai never blinked, nor looked up at him.

"Dang!" Manjoume drew his hand back slowly. "He's really blind, ain't he, Andersen?"

Johan frowned and nodded slowly. "He is. He's been blind since he came out of his coma a little while ago. I-I don't know how it happened. He just suddenly lost his sight," the bluenette explained.

"A result of his coma?" Asuka asked. She tested Judai's blind status as well by waving her hand in front of his face. Like what had happened with Manjoume, Judai couldn't see her fingers, didn't blink, and didn't look towards her. The blonde girl sighed and looked towards the bluenette, instantly feeling bad for the brunette. "Any ideas on how to cure it?"

"None," Johan shook his head slowly. "Ayukawa-sensei doesn't even know what's wrong with him."

"He's blind, obviously!" Kenzan yelled, slamming his fist down on the table. "What exactly do you purpose we do about it-don? We can't just leave Aniki like this forever!"

Judai was finally sucked into the conversation. He lowered his plate (technically Manjoume's plate) and turned his head in the direction of the group's voices.

"Guys, it's fine," he reassured.

The gang fell silent and just stared at poor Judai. They could see that being blind was really bothering him, but he was trying not to let any of them see him suffering. They all knew that Judai wasn't the type of show people things that would make them worried about him. He smiled, trying to make the best out of being blind.

"I'm blind, and I can't duel anymore like this, but I'm sure that it'll be fine. I know it won't be forever. I am sure that Johan can find a way to cure this, and if not, then hey, I'll just be blind. Not too bad," Judai smiled.

Johan gave the brunette a sympathetic look. "Judai..." he whispered.

Judai pushed his plate away and grinned. "Well, I'm full! Thanks for giving up your food for me you guys. I think I'll head back to the infirmary and see if Ayukawa-sensei has come up with anything," he said.

Judai turned and put his feet on the ground. He used his arms to push himself into a standing position. He wobbled once, wavered, and then managed to stand perfectly straight. Judai flashed him friends a smile, and then took a single step forward.

Brown eyes widened in horror as a cold and dark feeling seemed to shot through him, like electricity. It was a nasty, painful feeling that just seemed to consume every square inch of his body. Judai felt like he was falling, but he couldn't be certain. He felt his knees hit the ground hard, and he felt his teeth rattle with the force that he hit.

"Judai!" Johan's voice rang from the darkness, and he instantly felt Johan's arms wrapped around his shoulders. Judai clung to the bluenette as if he were a lifeline. "Judai, what's wrong?" Judai could hear the pure concern in the bluenette's voice, but he suspected as much.

"I-I can't..." Judai murmured softly. "M-my legs won't work, Johan!"

"What?" Johan's voice sounded almost like a whisper. Judai heard concerned shouts from his friends echo through his ears, but that was about all that he could focus on.

Judai tried to move his fingers, but he found it difficult. He tried to focus, and after a lot of effort, he managed to bend his index finger slightly. He tried the same with his legs, but even with all of his effort, he could only move his toes and ankles just a litle bit. Judai glanced down and shifted his head to where he thought Johan was.

"That's not just it. I also can't move my fingers as easily as I could before," he whispered. Judai clung to Johan and weakly clenched his fist around the bluenette's jacket. "Johan, what's happening?"

"I don't know," Johan murmured. He clenched the brunette tightly and told Manjoume and Asuka to go get Ayukawa-sensei. The two didn't need any more of a motive. They rushed from the cafeteria. Johan glanced down and noticed that Judai looked scared. Johan bit his lower lip as a sudden cold realization flashed over him.

_Judai's losing the ability to use his body. First his sight, now his legs are giving out. If this keeps up..._

Horror flashed across the bluenette's face. He felt a frozen feeling, like two claws, gripping at his heart, clenching it tightly between its two razor sharp talons and squeezing it hard.

_No..._

An image of Judai laying on a bed flashed through his mind. It would have been a pleasant image, if not for the fact that Judai wasn't breathing in the image Johan imagined. Judai was pale, paler than a living person could be. In Johan's imagination, Judai was dead.

_No-!_

* * *

Me: Oh my God! Judai's losing the ability to move his body, or even use it!

Lucy: In short... Judai could die at this rate!

Me: What is going to happen to him! Review, review, review and we shall update!


	10. Lady Hibiki

**Title**: Love is Blind

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language, mild violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (hinted other pairings)

**Summary**: When Johan goes back to North Academy, he confesses to Judai just before he leaves. He then gets word at North Academy that Judai has fallen into a coma. Johan rushes to Duel Academy in hopes that Judai will awaken. Judai does, but when he awakens from his coma, he's _blind_! Is his blindness permanent or temporary? Can Johan cure it? And is it just blindness, or is Judai's life in jeopardy?

Me: The next chapter is up!

Lucy: Judai is slowly using the ability to use his body! What will Johan do in order to save the brunette from certain death? Because once Judai's body stops functioning, the last thing to stop working will be his heart and brain, and that can make him die!

Me: Please enjoy this chapter!

**_Chapter Ten: Lady Hibiki_**

"Dammit-!"

He slammed his hand against the wall for what must have been the hundredth time that evening. Blood was starting to stain the white walls, and while Asuka wanted to stop him before he hurt himself worse, she was too afraid to get near him. He was trembling violently, resting his fists on the walls, his head pressed in between them on the white wall, between the fading blood stains.

"Dammit," Johan murmured softly. He was about to punch the wall again, but Asuka managed to gather enough courage and stop him. She caught his hand and kept him from smashing it against the wall.

"Stop, Johan!" she commanded.

Johan snapped a glare in the blonde's direction. Asuka stepped back, but then moved forward again. She tried not to get too close to the angry bluenette, since she could practically feel his heart-broken aura resonating from where she was standing.

"Why?" Johan breathed. He drew his hands away from the wall, emerald eyes trailing towards the blood he had left. "Why should I stop? Judai's going to die, and there is nothing that I can do about it-!"

"That is not true!" Asuka reached up and grabbed Johan's shoulders. She gave him a shake to snap him out of it. "Johan, you will find a way to save Judai. He has faith in you. All of us have faith in you. We're all here to help you, if you need us."

Johan fell silent and couldn't speak no matter how hard he tried to. He knew that Asuka was right, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he wouldn't be able to save Judai from whatever was happening to him. Johan shook his head violently. He couldn't surrender. Judai was laying in an infirmary bed, in pain, unable to see or move his legs without a lot of effort, and yet, Judai was still trying to smile and not let anyone know that he was in pain.

Johan exhaled and nodded. "I guess so," he gave a nod and flashed the blonde a smile. "Thanks, Asuka."

"No problem," the blonde Obelisk grinned.

Johan turned and leaned his back against the wall. He looked down at his bloody hands and frowned. It was only around this time that Johan started to notice how badly his hands were hurting from having slammed them so hard against the walls outside the infirmary. The bluenette contemplated going and seeing Ayukawa-sensei and getting some bandages. But he realized that Ayukawa was probably busy with trying to ease the pain Judai was in, so he decided not to go in.

Johan felt something hand on his hand, something that felt like fabric wrapping around his hands. He glanced up and spotted a black-haired woman with bright brown eyes, dressed in a maroon Duel Academy jacket wrapping fabric around his hands, where he had been injured. The woman looked up and smiled.

"I hope this makes it feel a little bit better," she said. Johan nodded slowly.

"Y-yes. T-thank you, Miss," he stammered.

The woman flashed him a small grin. "My name is Hibiki. I'm a nurse over at the Ra Yellow Dorms. I heard that poor little Judai was in pain, so I came to see if I could do something to help," she introduced herself.

Johan nodded once and introduced himself. Hibiki told Johan that she might have a small idea on a way that might be able to save Judai from the horrible pain he was in.

"Y-you might have a way to save Judai!" he yelled.

"Yes, that's right," Hibiki said with a nod. Asuka gave her a shocked look. "In the abandoned dorms, there's a rumor that the infirmary there holds a really powerful medicine that might be capable of curing any ailment. I'm not sure if it can help, but if you retrieve it, we might just be able to save little Judai."

Johan nodded and looked towards the infirmary door, in which Judai was behind. He squeezed his fist tightly, feeling his nails digging into the skin once again, not drawing blood due to the bandages.

_Then, I will go and retrieve it. No matter what the risk. I will get that medicine for Judai, _the bluenette thought.

He didn't notice the shocked look that Asuka was giving him. The blonde looked from Johan to Hibiki, and her golden eyes narrowed. She sensed something wrong, but she decided that it was just her paranoia about what had happened to Judai.

* * *

Me: All right! Johan has found a way that might cure whatever is ailing Judai!

Lucy: However, if he goes and gets it, even if it is still on the island, it'll mean that he's going to be away from Judai! Will Johan manage to go through with it?

Me: Review, review, review and we shall update ASAP!


	11. The Journey

**Title**: Love is Blind

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language, mild violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (hinted other pairings)

**Summary**: When Johan goes back to North Academy, he confesses to Judai just before he leaves. He then gets word at North Academy that Judai has fallen into a coma. Johan rushes to Duel Academy in hopes that Judai will awaken. Judai does, but when he awakens from his coma, he's _blind_! Is his blindness permanent or temporary? Can Johan cure it? And is it just blindness, or is Judai's life in jeopardy?

Me: This is the next chapter, guys!

Lucy: What will happen?

Me: Read on!

**_Chapter Eleven: The Journey_**

"Eh? Johan, you're leaving?" Judai asked, blinking in confusion.

Johan bit his lip and looked to the ground. He had told Judai that he had found a way in order to cure Judai. Judai had been all excited, but then Johan had told Judai that if he was to go and get the cure, it would involve him going away from Judai and going halfway across the island to the abandoned dorms.

"Yes, Judai," Johan admitted, nodding slowly. "B-but it's only for a short time, I promise!" he added.

Judai flashed Johan a smile, the complete opposite of what Johan had expected. He had expected Judai to get upset and refuse to let the bluenette go. Johan just stared at the blind brunette in shock.

"I trust you, Johan," Judai chuckled softly. He threw himself back down on the infirmary bed, pulled the covers up to his waist and looked up towards the ceiling, though he couldn't see. "I'll try and wait for you as long as it takes." Judai flashed Johan another smile, one of his honest trade-mark ones.

Johan frowned and looked down at the brunette. Judai looked so... _different_. He was pale and weak-looking. His eyes were slowly losing their shine and becoming dull brown orbs. He was slightly thinner than he had been, Johan could see that through the white shirt that Judai had been given to wear. He couldn't move his legs easily, which were hidden beneath baggy blue pants.

And yet, through all of this, Judai still found a reason to smile.

Johan reached forward slowly and cupped Judai's cheek in his hand. Judai blinked innocently when he felt the bluenette's hand on his face and looked in Johan's direction.

"Johan?" he asked. His brown eyes widened slightly. "Johan, you're shaking. Are you okay?" When Johan didn't answer right away, Judai reached up and placed his hand over the hand that was on his cheek. He smiled softly and closed his eyes. "Johan, please don't be upset. I have faith in you. I know you can do it."

Johan closed his eyes and tried to keep tears from falling. "Y-yeah, I know you do, but... But what if I can't do it?" The bluenette asked. The horror seemed to flash through him, and he forced himself not to think about it. Judai had faith in him, so he should have faith in himself. Johan nodded and looked up at Judai.

"I will... get your sight back, Judai," he murmured. The smile on Judai's face was just the confidence boost that he needed. The bluenette nodded and knew instantly what he was to do.

* * *

Johan had gathered a group of his friends together in order for this mission. Manjoume, Asuka, and Kenzan were going to go with him to the abandoned dorms and retireve the medicine. They had mostly all volunteered for the mission, but Asuka had practically forced Manjoume into doing it.

"Okay," Johan nodded, glancing around over the group. He noticed that all of them looked amazingly determined. "We are going to head for the abandoned dorms and retrieve the medicine for Judai."

Asuka took a step forward. "Are you certain that you are willing to just leave Judai like this?" she asked.

Johan closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes," he said. He wasn't certain about what he was going to do if he failed to find the medicine that Judai needed to get well, but he knew that he had to try.

Hibiki stalked up to Johan and handed him a map. "Here is the map of the island. The abandoned dorm is somewhere in the woods, but only the woods in the green area. The red area signals areas where there aren't any buildings, so I wouldn't bother with those places," the black-haired young woman explained.

Johan nodded his thanks and turned towards Zane. "You'll watch after Judai for me?"

Zane nodded and folded his arms across his chest. He leaned up against the wall outside the infirmary. "Yes," he said. "Fubuki, Shou, and I will watch over Judai while you are gone. Ayukawa's going to go talk to Daitokuji-sensei, but Hibiki-san will be here to watch over him, and she's a nurse, so he'll be fine," the navyette said.

Johan knew that Judai was in good hands with Zane around. He nodded to him and turned towards Asuka, Manjoume, and Kenzan. The three teenagers turned towards the exit. They were all prepared to be gone for a few hours, but wished to hurry as quickly as they could. Johan turned towards Hibiki.

"We'll try to be back in a few hours," he said.

Hibiki nodded and waved. "Please take care of yourselves," she bid them good luck. Johan led the three others out of the dorms, and led them off into the forests in search of the abandoned dorms.

After a short while after they had left, Hibiki turned towards Zane with a solemn look. Zane didn't feel comfortable with the stare that the Ra Yellow nurse was giving him. He felt cold all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" the navyette asked after a moment.

"You know, Marufuji-san," Hibiki started. "There is another way to cure Judai, you realize?" She shuffled her feet back and forth and folded her arms behind her back.

Zane's eyes widened. "What!" he shouted. He turned around and gripped the black-haired woman's shoulders. "If there was a way to save Judai, then why did you just send them off into the forests like that!"

Hibiki locked eyes with him. "Johan would never allow us to do such a thing if he heard of it. That's why I didn't tell him," she admitted. Zane gulped and looked towards the ground, feeling nervous for one of the first times in his life. He could feel himself shaking slightly at the mere thought of what it must be.

_If Johan wouldn't accept it, then... What on Earth can it be?_ he thought in horror.

* * *

Me: Oh my Gosh! Hibiki-san has an idea on how to save Judai!

Lucy: However, what can it be? I mean, if she didn't want Johan around when she suggested the idea, because he would never accept it, then what in the world can it be!

Me: Review if you want to find out!


	12. One, Two, Three and It's Done

**Title**: Love is Blind

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language, mild violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (hinted other pairings)

**Summary**: When Johan goes back to North Academy, he confesses to Judai just before he leaves. He then gets word at North Academy that Judai has fallen into a coma. Johan rushes to Duel Academy in hopes that Judai will awaken. Judai does, but when he awakens from his coma, he's _blind_! Is his blindness permanent or temporary? Can Johan cure it? And is it just blindness, or is Judai's life in jeopardy?

Me: The next chapter is up and running!

Lucy: There is a second cure, according to Hibiki, but she didn't suggest it to Johan because she said that he would never accept what it was! So what can it be!

Me: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Twelve: One, Two, Three and It's Done_**

"Y-you want me to _kill _Judai?"

Judai blinked innocently and looked in the direction of Zane's shout. He couldn't see the navyette's face, but he imagined that Zane was either furious or horrified. Judai could feel Hibiki shuffle next to him nervously.

"Yes, um... There is a little alchemy trick I learned from Daitokuji-sensei that might help," the ravenette suggested. Zane thanked any god that was listening that Shou and Fubuki were down at the cafeteria, getting some food for Judai, so they hadn't heard any of this. He clenched his fists and could have sworn that he drew blood.

"So, you didn't want to mention this to Johan?" he snarled quietly.

Hibiki looked embarrassed and glanced away. She fiddled with a lock of her hair and couldn't speak. She felt nervous all of a sudden, and felt like she couldn't suggest her ideas to Zane any longer. He seemed like he was going to get pissed off if she said any more. Eventually, she found the need to continue her explanation.

"Johan would never... actually accept this. If it was someone you cared about, would you accept them being killed?" Hibiki asked. "Johan would never let us do this, you see?"

Zane grit his teeth. "So..." his fist tightened. "You're just assuming that you can kill Judai when his back is turned? Is there even a medicine out in the fucking place that can save Judai?"

Hibiki frowned and shook her head. "No. There is no medicine. That was a lie," she admitted.

Zane felt ready to explode.

His hand snapped forward and grabbed the front of Hibiki's maroon Duel Academy jacket. He yanked her forward and brought her to his gray eye level. Hibiki gulped and looked away. The heat resonating from his gaze scared her horribly.

"So, there is no antidote?" the navyette shouted angrily. "So just sent Johan off on a fake lie so that he wouldn't be able to have a say in the way this was run? Is that it? Well, I don't know why you would lie like that, but if Johan knew that there was no other way, he might consider letting it happen! But no, you were to selfish to see that! Instead, you send him off because you don't want him yelling at you when he finds out what you are going to do! Now, how do you think he'll react when-"

"Okay."

Zane stopped shouting and gaped in the brunette's direction.

Judai was looking down at his hands, a solemn expression on his face. He fiddled with his fingers and refused to look up at the navyette. Zane could see his shoulders shaking slightly.

"You see," Judai murmured. "I have faith in Johan. But... if there is no way to cure me besides this, then I know Johan would accept it. Maybe not right away, but he would if he realized that there was no way."

Zane pursed his lips and closed his eyes. He could feel himself shaking, but he wasn't sure of what he could do. Half of his brain told him to do it and get Judai cured, but the other half told him not to do it and wait until Johan returned.

The navyette lowered his head so that his bangs were covering his eyes.

"All right," he murmured.

Hibiki stood behind Zane and nodded slowly. A tiny smile played with her lips for a moment, as she turned and went off to get a knife for the job that the navyette was going to do.

* * *

"Manjoume, have you found anything?" Johan cupped his hands around his mouth and called out to the ravenette. Manjoume glanced up and waved his flashlight in the bluenette's direction.

"No, nothing!" he called back.

Asuka brushed past Johan and glanced around in the darkness. She couldn't see two inches in front of her without the flashlight. The blonde narrowed her eyes and aimed the flashlight up ahead.

"I think I see something!" she called back.

Johan and Manjoume looked over in the blonde's direction and aimed their flashlights over towards her. They just barely caught sight of her blue skirt as she rushed into the bushes and vanished from sight.

"Come on!" Johan waved his hand and ushered Manjoume forward. Manjoume broke into a run and stayed right at the bluenette's heels. They conjoined the beams from their flashlights and called out for Asuka. She called back and gave them several directions on how to get where she was located.

It took them a few minutes, but they eventually caught up to the blonde Obelisk. Johan glanced up and saw a giant black figure towering several stories above them. He waved his flashlight over it.

The building was old and abandoned. It was a rusty color, and there were a few broken windows while the others were filled with cobwebs. One of the windows seemed to hold a light in it, but Johan imagined that it was just the reflection from his flashlight on a piece of broken glass. The main door to the building was none existent, the rusty hinges hanging and blowing creakily in the wind.

A smile creeped across Johan's lips.

"We found it guys," he chuckled. He heard Manjoume mutter "it's about time", while Asuka clapped. Johan's emerald eyes glanced up and scanned over the building again.

_Hang in there a bit longer, Judai. I'm going to save you,_ Johan thought.

He looked towards his gang and nodded to them. They moved forward and aimed their flashlights towards the entrance, walking through the big black doorway, in search of the non-existent medicine.

* * *

Zane hovered above Judai and held a knife above his head. Judai was laying on the infirmary bed, his eyes staring up at the ceiling, though he couldn't see it. He felt as though he were in a cold sea of darkness. The pain that seered through him was calmer now that he was relaxing, but it was still excruciating.

Zane shivered and almost dropped the knife. He was torn between his decision to save Judai from the pain he was in, and his desire to let Johan know about it in advance.

Judai glanced over towards Zane and flashed him a big grin.

"It'll be okay, Zane!" he said with a small laugh. Zane felt his heart beat harder as he saw his friend smiling, though he was in so much pain. Judai gripped his fist and raised it up. "One, two, three, and it's done, right?"

"R-right," Zane managed to whisper. He raised the knife into the air and aimed it down at Judai's heart. He adjusted the knife so that it fit comfortably in his hands.

Judai closed his eyes and clasped his hands together tightly. _Just think of all your favorite things, Judai! Fried shrimp, dueling, and Johan! _the brunette thought. He imagined that being stabbed through the heart would hurt for only a moment, and then when he slipped into death, he imagined that it would be a bit calming. Then he imagined that he would feel great when he was revived by the alchemy skill that Hibiki told them she had learned from Daitokuji-sensei.

Zane hesitated for a moment, closed his eyes, and then plunged the knife down as hard as he could without a second thought, not noticing the small smile that seemed to creep across Hibiki's lips.

* * *

Me: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Lucy: AAAAAGH! Zane, what did you do! OH MY GOD!

Me: WAAAAAGH! Please review and we shall update. AAAAAAAAAGH!


	13. Murderer

**Title**: Love is Blind

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language, mild violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (hinted other pairings)

**Summary**: When Johan goes back to North Academy, he confesses to Judai just before he leaves. He then gets word at North Academy that Judai has fallen into a coma. Johan rushes to Duel Academy in hopes that Judai will awaken. Judai does, but when he awakens from his coma, he's _blind_! Is his blindness permanent or temporary? Can Johan cure it? And is it just blindness, or is Judai's life in jeopardy?

Me: Okay! The next chapter is up! Sory for not updating for a long time, guys. I've been preoccupied, and I hope to have this one updated as soon as possible!

Lucy: Did Zane really kill Judai, or is Judai still alive? And what about Hibiki?

Me: Read on!

**_Chapter Thirteen: Murderer_**

Judai couldn't feel any pain. He had heard the knife plunge down, and he knew that it had hit something, and yet he could feel nothing. At first, he believed that was because he was dead. The brunette kept his eyes closed for the longest time, and he knew that he was probably dead. He couldn't feel anything, just a cold darkness creeping over his soul.

Judai turned his head and felt something against his shoulder. He opened his eyes, though he couldn't see anything, and looked over in the direction that Zane was standing.

He could feel whatever had tapped against his shoulder trembling, and he soon realized that it was the knife.

The cold feeling of the knife was right by his cheek and shoulder, and the brunette soon realized that the knife hadn't thrust through his chest. It hadn't even come close.

"I-I can't!" he heard Zane shout.

Judai felt the knife get ripped from the mattress and be thrown to the ground. Judai felt Zane wrap his arms around him and jerk him forward into an embrace. It felt strange, but Judai knew that it was just because Zane was so shaken up. Judai looked to Zane, or at least, to where he believed the bluenette was located.

"Zane, you have to do this!" he pleaded.

"I can't!" Zane called, his voice filled with sorrow. "Could you ask the same of _Johan_!"

Judai flinched and looked to the ground. He couldn't ask Johan to do the same. Judai realized that it was unfair of him to ask Zane to kill him. The brunette knew that if he asked Johan to kill him, Johan would instantly refuse. Judai would never ask something like this of the man he secretly loved. It would be too cruel.

If this was so, then why was he able to ask if of Zane so easily? Judai pondered on this a quick moment and realized that it wasn't fair to ask such a thing.

He frowned and closed his eyes. "I'm... sorry, Zane. That was unfair of me to ask you to do this," he said. "I could never ask such a thing of Johan, because it would hurt him. But I never considered how you would feel about it. Please forgive me."

Zane nodded slightly. "It's all right. I just can't do it," he murmured. "We'll think of something else, okay?"

Zane looked over to Hibiki, and noticed that she seemed a bit angry about something. Her arms were folded across her chest, and her foot was tapping. She was looking away from the both of them, lips pursed, eyes narrowed. Zane knew that something was strange about this, but he just let it slip his mind and returned to Judai.

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Johan called over his shoulder.

He and his two friends had been wandering around the infirmary of the abandoned dorms for what appeared to be countless hours, and yet, none of them had found anything that resembled a medicine.

"Nothin' yet!" Manjoume shouted back, pointing his flashlight towards where Johan's voice came from.

Johan sighed dejectedly and looked back around the room.

He hadn't found anything that could possibly help Judai. He was getting worried that the medicine that would help might either not exist, or was removed from the abandoned dorms a long time ago. Johan prayed that he was wrong about both of these, and continued to search through the cabinets.

_I have to find this for Judai, _he thought. _He's probably suffering horribly right now, even though he'll never admit it to anyone._

Johan glanced around inside the cabinets, but he couldn't find any bottles that looked like medicine. In fact, there wasn't anything left in the abandoned dorms.

Johan rocked back on his heels and looked over to Asuka and Manjoume.

Asuka and Manjoume were hard at work, trying to search for the bottle of medicine that Johan was starting to have his doubts about. They were both hard at work, and yet they hadn't found it.

Johan had a sickening feeling that they never would.

"Let's just go back," Johan murmured softly, rising to his feet.

Asuka turned to Johan with a slightly shocked expression. Manjoume got all disgruntled and started demanding to know why they had insisted on working so hard if they were just going to end up leaving without anything. Johan just stared sadly at the ground, clicked his flashlight towards the doorway, and started forward.

_I couldn't find the medicine. But there must be some other cure_, the bluenette thought.

Johan turned and started to leave the abandoned dorms as quickly as he could, with Asuka and Manjoume behind him, hurrying back towards the infirmary where Judai was probably patiently waiting for him to return.

* * *

Zane wandered into the dorms to where Pharaoh was laying, curled up nicely on Judai's bed. Pharaoh had been sleeping in Judai's room ever since Daitokuji-sensei had passed away.

The bluenette advanced on the fat brown cat and reached out to stroke him lovingly.

"Daitokuji-sensei," he called softly. "I need your help. Judai is really hurting right now, and I need you to come and help him."

Pharaoh glanced up and blinked innocently, purring loudly. Zane frowned and reached his hand down and stroked the cat's fluffy head, smiling softly down at him.

"Please... we need to do something. Hibiki can't do anything," Zane murmured to the cat, hoping that Daitokuji would hear.

Pharaoh seemed to shoot up at the mention of Hibiki's name. He meowed and leaped off the bed and landed in Zane's lap. For some reason, as soon as the cat touched him, Zane could hear a voice calling in the back of his head.

"_Hibiki?_" the voice seemed to shout. "_The nurse from Ra Yellow?_"

Zane nodded slowly. "Yeah. She sent Johan away to get Judai a medicine, but then she said that it doesn't exist. So, now she wants to find another way to cure him."

"_Marufuji-san, you left Judai along with her?_"

"Y-yeah," Zane said, a little shocked at the desperation in the voice. "Why?"

The voice was shuddering, obviously very scared. "_Marufuji-san, Hibiki was a child murderer! She was sent to jail after murdering three students at Duel Academy nearly ten years ago!_"

Zane's grey eyes widened.

"W-what?"

* * *

Within the infirmary, Judai was fast asleep, hands clasped over his chest, breathing lightly as his mind filled with dreams of Johan, and being able to see the bluenette again.

In the darkness, Hibiki wandered over to the brunette's bed and peered down at him.

Her eyes flashed slightly, and she raised her hand, brushing it down Judai's cheek to his lips, where she traced them with her nail and drew them away, a smile on her lips.

"Such a strong and cute boy," she said to herself.

She reached to her pocket and fiddled with an item that begged to be freed. She felt around it and took it out, letting it rest comfortably within the palm of her hand.

"You still cling to the hope that your crush will come and save you. You're so wracked with sickness, and yet, so brave," Hibiki whispered, lips drawn into a smirk.

She raised her hands up.

"That's why..."

A long, eight-inch silver knife glittered in the light from the open window, where the full moon shone down on the blade. The moonlight made it glow like a holy sword.

"I'll be the one to finish you off now."

* * *

Me: Ahh! Hibiki is gonna kill Judai!

Lucy: And she's apparently child murderer on Duel Academy Island! And they left her all alone with Judai! God, this is what makes people want to kill you, Ke-chan, and yet you do it anyway!

Me: Because it makes the story good! Anyway, please review!


	14. Rescue Operation

**Title**: Love is Blind

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language, mild violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (hinted other pairings)

**Summary**: When Johan goes back to North Academy, he confesses to Judai just before he leaves. He then gets word at North Academy that Judai has fallen into a coma. Johan rushes to Duel Academy in hopes that Judai will awaken. Judai does, but when he awakens from his coma, he's _blind_! Is his blindness permanent or temporary? Can Johan cure it? And is it just blindness, or is Judai's life in jeopardy?

Me: Hey, guys! Sorry it took so long, but finally, the next chapter is finally up!

Lucy: And for anyone who read the last part before it was fixed that said Hibiki was the ghost of a child murderer, sorry about that. It wasn't meant to be there. She's not a ghost, she's a real child murderer, and is not dead. But is she really human, or is there something about her that no one can figure out?

Me: But, we shall find out what is going on!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Fourteen: Rescue Operation_**

Hibiki glanced down at Judai with the knife raised high over her head. The knife was glittering like a holy sword. The menacing glow cast eerie shadows onto Judai's sleeping figure.

Judai looked weak.

His face was covered in cold sweat, and he looked as if he were in pain in his sleep. Hibiki almost smiled slightly at the suffering that the little teen was feeling. How horrible it must have been; to slowly be losing function of your body and be unable to see anything at all. Oh, how Hibiki would have loved to see what was happening to him.

"Don't worry, Judai," she whispered. "I'll be the one to kill you."

With a swift grunt, and a sadistic smile that would send shivers down the Devil's spine, Hibiki plunged the knife down as hard as she could in the direction of Judai's unarmed and unprotected chest...

* * *

Johan stopped when he felt something cold surge through his body.

A cold wind had suddenly taken hold of his heart, and he couldn't continue walking without feeling it. The bluenette glanced into the nighttime air and watched the stars glittering overhead.

Something was wrong.

Johan glanced back and noticed that Manjoume and Asuka were somewhat far behind him. He turned around and when they approached, they noticed the urgency on his features.

"Johan?" Asuka asked gently. "What's the matter?"

Johan's heart was racing, and he couldn't help but think of Judai and his sick, weaking self. It worried Johan. This cold feeling in his heart and in his stomach was making him sick.

"Manjoume, Asuka, we need to hurry!" Johan told them quickly as he started to run. "Judai's in danger!"

* * *

Hibiki's eyes widened as the knife plunged into the mattress, not Judai.

She noticed that the moment the knife approached, Judai had rolled out of the way. The knife sunk deep into the bed, which Hibiki quickly ripped out of the feathery mush.

She stabbed at Judai again, but the knife missed as Judai rolled out of the way yet again.

Hibiki tried to stab him a few more times, and once or twice, Judai rolled over and grabbed onto Hibiki's arm, mumbling "fried shrimp" in his sleep, to which Hibiki had to wrestle her arm back away from him. She panted heavily and glanced down at Judai, who was contentedly fast asleep, a smile on his lips.

"Geez," Hibiki groaned, shaking her head slightly. "Is he really sleeping?"

Judai shifted with his back to Hibiki. "Hibiki-san," he whispered, opening his blind brown eyes. "I appreciate what you are trying to do, by killing me so that you can save me, but I promised Zane that I'd wait for him to get back."

Hibiki frowned down at Judai, eyes slightly widened. She took the knife out of the bed and shivered, her grip getting weaker and weaker on the small knife.

"You were... awake?" she asked.

"Yeah," Judai answered, closing his eyes and settling against the bed. "I promised Zane I'd wait. And besides, my friends will be coming back soon. One of them is the man that I love, and I have to wait for him. He's suffered a lot, you see?"

Hibiki gulped and listened to Judai continue.

"I'm weak and blind and in pain, but," Judai sighed and settled down as if to fall asleep again. "Compared to the pain that Johan must have felt when he was in the Dark World, this is nothing."

Hibiki smiled sadly and dropped her knife to the ground, where it clattered and then fell silent.

* * *

About half an hour later, Judai snapped awake from a nightmare, hollering Johan's name as loud as he could. He panted heavily and glanced around slowly, though he couldn't see still.

"G-God," Judai whispered. "What a horrible nightmare."

The young brunette sighed and shook the cold sweat from his forehead. He brushed a few unshed tears from his eyes and covered his pounding heart with his hand.

Judai wiped some more sweat from his forehead. "I had a nightmare that some weird Duel Monster spirit took Johan and ended up eating him for a midnight snack or something," he whispered. "Thank God it's just a dream."

The brunette stood up and wandered towards the door.

"Hah!" he spat. "_I'll_ eat Johan before I let some horrible Duel Monster spirit do that!"

Judai started wandering around towards the door, feeling around in case he was going on hit Hibiki. When he didn't feel her around, he started to get a little worried.

"Hibiki-san?" he called.

Judai glanced around and bumped into something round that he assumed was going to be Hibiki. He glanced up at it with a big smile and patted it with his open palm.

"There you are!" he smiled. (A/N: Not she ain't Judai!)

Hibiki, who was near the corner of the room, was shivering. She was curled up on the ground, and she was gripping her fists as a strange amount of power coursed through her veins.

"Judai," she whispered. "You might... wanna get out of here... before..."

She smirked and glared up at the brunette over her shoulder. She was suddenly thankful that the brunette had no idea of the impending danger that was fast approaching him.

* * *

Judai glanced around at the cold feeling all around him.

He couldn't tell what was wrong, but somehow, he knew that he was in trouble. "Hibiki?" the brunette called, slowly glancing around. His heart started racing when he couldn't hear the woman answer him. He could feel some cool presence, like that of an evil spirit, floating around near him, and truth be told, he was scared. "Where are you?"

"I'm..."

Judai didn't see the hands reaching toward the back of his neck from behind him, the curved claws and the wrinkled tan skin that moved towards his unarmed throat.

"...right here!"

"_Judai_-!"

Johan's voice tore through the darkness in Judai's mind. The brunette heard the door get kicked down, and he gasped as he heard Johan come running into the room faster than a bullet.

Judai glanced up. "Joha-"

He gagged and stopped when a sharp clawed hand wrapped around his throat, one digging into his hair and holding him by the scalp. Judai tried to moved around a bit, but couldn't escape whatever was holding him.

_Dammit!_ the brunette thought. _I'm took weak!_

* * *

Me: Oh no! Judai! You're in danger and you don't even know it!

Lucy: Johan, you have to do something, but you need to be careful, otherwise Judai will be killed! So please hurry and figure out something before it's too late!

Me: Please review and we shall update as soon as possible!


	15. Save Me

**Title**: Love is Blind

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language, mild violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (hinted other pairings)

**Summary**: When Johan goes back to North Academy, he confesses to Judai just before he leaves. He then gets word at North Academy that Judai has fallen into a coma. Johan rushes to Duel Academy in hopes that Judai will awaken. Judai does, but when he awakens from his coma, he's _blind_! Is his blindness permanent or temporary? Can Johan cure it? And is it just blindness, or is Judai's life in jeopardy?

Me: The next chapter, the next chapter, the next chapter!

Lucy: Judai's in danger, Judai's in danger, Judai's in danger! Will Johan be able to save him? And what is it about Hibiki? What is she? Human or is she something else entirely?

Me: Read on, read on, read on!

**_Chapter Fifteen: Save Me_**

When Johan arrived, he was horrified.

Hibiki, or who Johan _thought_ was Hibiki, was towering a good foot above Judai, clawed hands outstretched towards him. Her skin was gray and bulging, veins visible. Her eyes were blood-shot and red, and fangs protruded from her lips. She looked every bit like a demon. Her clothes were moldy and decaying, and her body was thin and frail.

Judai stopped flailing when he heard Hibiki's raspy voice chuckling behind him. It was a strange sound, unlike anything he had heard before. It was not the sound that he had been use to hearing around the nurse's office.

It was evil..

"This boy is mine now, Andersen," the voice rasped with a wicked sneer. "You can have him back as soon as I'm finished, though I can't promise there will be anything left of him after that."

Judai heard Johan shout threats at her, but his first instinct was to panic. "Nooo!" Judai squealed, flailing in the woman's clawed grip. "Hibiki-san, you do not want to eat me! You'll get cancer! You'll get heartburn! You'll get appendicitis! You'll get crumbly-bumbly disease if you end up eating me, so don't do it!"

Johan paused halfway through his threats and stared at his crush. "Crumbly-bumbly disease?" he asked, containing a small laugh. Judai glared in his direction.

"Johan," he snapped. "I'm about to be _eaten_! This is not the time!"

Seeing as Judai was right, Johan took a step forward. Hibiki's claws grapped tighter onto Judai's throat, her yellow nails cutting into his flesh. The brunette gagged painfully.

"Judai-!" Johan called.

"Don't move!" Hibiki hissed angrily, long gray tongue slipping over her lips. "This boy is mine. I've been waiting for this day ever since I was taken over by that strange voice."

Judai blinked innocent and listened.

Hibiki gave another raspy chuckle. "I don't know what happened," she admitted. "A long time ago, when I first came here, I started hearing this voice. It said, 'catch 'em, kill 'em, eat 'em.' over and over again. I didn't want to listen to it, but eventually, I just gave in and did it. And you know what? I've never felt better!"

Hibiki glanced evilly down at Judai and smirked.

"That's why this boy's so wonderful! So wracked with agony and pain! His soul's going to be the best one I have ever eaten before!" she yelled, gripping Judai tightly in her hands.

Johan cried out for Judai and raised his hand up.

Being so close to his Duel monster spirits, Johan was able to channel some of their power from them and use it in the real world. It wasn't much, but it was enough to kill someone with one blast.

Hibiki flinched when Johan raised his hand up.

Johan's lips drew back into a snarl. "You're going to pay for threatening Judai, Hibiki-_san_," he spat bitterly. Hibiki flinched and took a single step back, releasing Judai's head and throat from her grip. "Good bye."

"No-!"

Johan gasped as Judai threw his hands up and jumped in front of Hibiki.

"Don't kill her, Johan!" Judai begged.

"Judai, what the Hell?" Johan yelled, lowering his hand down. "She's trying to kill you! Did you forget about that? She's evil! She's a cannibal who is trying to-"

Judai shook his head quickly. "No, Johan, that's not it!" he said. He glanced over his shoulder in Hibiki's direction. "Hibiki-san, when that voice started talking to you, you got scared, right? It scared you, and you listened to it because you were scared. You let whatever it was take you over, but you regret it deep down, don't you?"

"Judai!" Johan called. "Humanizing her now will do nothing. She's too far in now. We have no choice."

Judai started to protest, but after understanding what Johan meant, Judai settled and nodded slowly. A few tears spiked his blind eyes, and he was thankful that he was blind, so that he didn't have to see it.

"Hibiki-san," he murmured.

The ruined woman raised her head and snarled at Judai, narrowed her eyes. Judai sniffled and a single tear ran down his cheek. Hibiki raised her eyes at this.

"Thanks for everything."

_BAM!_

Hibiki was thrown back by an invisible force that Judai later realized must have been one of Johan's Duel spirits. The cannibal woman was thrown to the ground, wounded beyond repair, before her body started turning bright yellow.

Judai glanced down, shivering.

_It's over_, he thought.

Closing his eyes, Judai let everything sink in. Hibiki had attacked him, scared him, and yet, she wasn't always this way. Whatever had taken her over a long time ago had done this to her, and now, she was dead.

_Good bye..._

* * *

Me: Yes! Judai is saved! It's kinda sad that Hibiki wasn't truly evil, and that she was taken over by some evil intention, but she was the villain in the story, and now, her soul and Judai are safe!

Lucy: But what of Judai's blindness! What was the cause of all that? And will he ever get his sight back?

Me: Please review and we shall update as soon!


	16. Uplifting

**Title**: Love is Blind

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language, mild violence, and suggested themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (hinted other pairings)

**Summary**: When Johan goes back to North Academy, he confesses to Judai just before he leaves. He then gets word at North Academy that Judai has fallen into a coma. Johan rushes to Duel Academy in hopes that Judai will awaken. Judai does, but when he awakens from his coma, he's _blind_! Is his blindness permanent or temporary? Can Johan cure it? And is it just blindness, or is Judai's life in jeopardy?

Me: The next chapter, and the final one!

Lucy: We are at the end here, so please enjoy this story! What will happen to our dear Judai and our beloved Johan now that Hibiki has been defeated for good?

Me: Read on!

**_Chapter Sixteen: Uplifting_**

After a moment, the silence was getting too much for Johan to handle.

Judai was staring at the ground with a vacant expression. He was still wearing his over-sized white T shirt and baggy navy pants. His arms were limp at his side, and he looked exhausted.

"Judai?" Johan whispered.

Judai flinched a little at Johan's voice and glanced up in his direction. For a moment, Johan could have sworn that Judai was staring right through him, right into his very soul.

"Can you _see_ me?" he dared to ask.

"..."

Judai said nothing. He just kept staring at the ground. Johan felt his heart racing. He wanted to know if Judai was going to be all right. It was hard not knowing if the brunette could see him or not.

"No," Judai whispered softly. "I can't see anything."

Johan was genuinely worried now. "Juda-" He stopped when he saw that Judai was still staring at the ground. He calmed and tried to remain strong for the brunette. "Judai, it'll be all right. W-we'll think of something before it's too late, so-"

"It won't be too late," Judai admitted.

"Huh?"

Judai drew in a few breaths of prescious air. "I'm not in danger of losing my body function anymore," he told Johan. "I guess it was Hibiki who was making me lose all of that, but now that she's dead and gone, well, I feel fine. I'm perfectly healthy."

Johan frowned. "Then why can't you-"

Judai stopped and sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know, Johan," he admitted. "I-I guess it has to do with something besides whatever I was being infected with, is all. Maybe it can be cured, maybe it can't. Maybe I'll get my sight back, maybe I won't. I don't care, really. It... doesn't mean anything to me if I can't see anymore."

Johan frowned and shook his head, taking a step forward. "Judai, you don't mean that."

"How do you know?"

"Because I can see the tears in your eyes, Judai."

Judai stiffled a gasp and covered his mouth. Judai had forgotten that Johan could still see him crying. He shook his head and glanced away. He did not want Johan to see him crying.

He heard Johan shift his way over and lace his arms around the brunette. Judai stopped crying for a second and leaned against Johan's chest, recalling the feelings that he had whenever Johan was around. He recalled vaguely what the bluenette looked like. It was memories, all of it was just a memory.

"I don't like this," Judai whispered.

Johan glanced down at the brunette laying in his arms. "What?"

Judai sniffled and more tears joined those that were already falling. "I'll never get to duel again, Johan! I'll never get to see anything if I travel to another place!" he sobbed. "I'll never see you or my friends again! I don't want them to just be memories!"

"Judai," Johan whispered. "It's all right. We'll stay by you, we'll take care of you, even if you can't see."

Judai shook his head rather quickly. "That's not it!" he sobbed. "I want to see you! I want to see my friends! I don't want you to just be a memory in my mind, Johan! I want to be able to see you! I don't like this, Johan! I don't like it at all! I'm really scared, Johan! It's dark! It's dark, and I'm all alone here!"

Johan clenched Judai tighter. "You aren't alone," he whispered.

Judai sniffled and clenched Johan tightly. He was the only thing that Judai could find in the darkness. He choked back a few tears and whispered that it wasn't fair.

"You're never alone when I'm here," Johan said. "And if I need to hold onto you 24/7 just so you know that, then so be it."

Judai glanced up to where he thought Johan was. "Johan, I..."

Johan smiled, though he knew Judai couldn't see it, and brushed his fingers over the boy's cheek. "I'll say what I said the last time, Judai, and you know by now that I mean it. I love you," Johan said.

Judai's eyes widened, and he closed his eyes so another single tear could fall.

"I love you, too."

Johan smiled down at the boy and cupped his cheek in his hand. "And it's because of that fact that I will stay beside you no matter what happens to you, Judai," he admitted.

Johan kissed Judai before the brunette could say anything.

Judai was shocked, to say the least. He closed his eyes, however, and just let his emotions take over. He didn't care if he gained nothing out of it, because he knew that Johan loved him.

The kiss was short, but enough for the two young men.

When they drew back, Judai's brown eyes widened in shock.

Before him was what appeared to be an incredibly bright light. The brunette flinched and closed his eyes, and then opened them slowly. He heard Johan ask him what was wrong.

Judai looked up, and right before him, he saw a blue and peach blur.

As his eyes widened, the blur became more and more focused, until soon, Judai found himself looking at an incredibly shocked Johan standing in the middle of the nurse's office.

Judai glanced around in both horror and shock.

"J-Johan," he whispered.

The bluenette reached towards the brunette. "What is it, Judai?" he whispered. Judai looked up at Johan and smiled, a few tears of happiness filling his bright brown eyes.

"I can see you," he said.

Johan gasped and stared at Judai in disbelief. Judai nodded and reached out, touching Johan's cheek. Johan drew Judai forward and embraced him as hard as he could.

Judai hugged Johan back.

Neither of them needed to say anything. They were both as happy as they could have been. Judai could see, they had admitted their feelings, and now, they could be together.

But what had caused Judai's blindness?

They never wondered about it, and never asked any questions.

Because if Judai hadn't gone blind, then Johan would have never admitted his true feelings for Judai, and Judai wouldn't have admitted his to Johan, so it was all good in the end.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Judai's mind and heart..._

"Yubel! It was you!"

Yubel grinned and snapped her fingers, releasing the spell of blindness that had coated Judai for these past two days. "A-yup," the female Duel spirit said with a victious giggle.

She and Duldum were sitting at a table together, drinking some tea and eating cake.

Duldum was glaring at Yubel and had her clawed hand raised, her bandages eyes boring holes into Yubel. Yubel smiled and dismissed the wicked looks she recieved.

"Why?" Duldum yelled. "Why'd Yubel cause Duldum's precious Judai so much pain?"

Yubel shrugged and gave Duldum a victious grin. "'Cause Andersen wouldn't have admitted that he loved Judai if something like this hadn't happened. I just wasn't planning on Hibiki coming and causing his problems. But Hell, it worked out in the end, right?"

Duldum nodded, but glared at Yubel. "Yubel is so fucking impulsive..." she growled.

Yubel grinned and pointed at the cat spirit that had taken a human form a long, long time ago just so that she could be with Judai. "And don't you go forgetting it, Duldum."

* * *

Me: Ha-ha! So it was Yubel who made Judai blind!

Lucy: And Johan and Judai are together now, Judai has his sight back, and everything should be good from now on! This was the final chapter, you guys, though we are debating on adding one more chapter, we are not sure!

Me: Please review! Thanks to everyone who read this! You all get spiritshipping plushies!


End file.
